


Valentine in December

by Stokrot, Yukina92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Professor Otabek Altin, Professor Seung Gil Lee, Teacher-Student Relationship, Youtuber Phichit Chulanont
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukina92/pseuds/Yukina92
Summary: Seung Gil jest wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie Waseda. Prowadzi nudne życie profesora, ale gdy na jego drodze pojawiał się czarujący cudzoziemiec o ciemnej karnacji wszystko się zmienia. Początkowo zdystansowany Lee powoli zaczyna zbliżać się do Phichita, a jego uczucia rozkwitają.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja zwyke betą była cudowna Stokot. Fairy Saga chwilowo wisi, boowiem ja mam mały problem fabularny, ale w najbliższym tygodniu dostaniecie trzy części tej histori świąteczno-walentynkowej :) A już nie długo wrócę do wróżek.

**1.**

                To był naprawdę fatalny dzień dla Seung Gila. Obudził się w kiepskim nastroju, ale wziął lekarstwa, wyszedł z domu i na chwilę poczuł się dobrze. Co z tego jednak, skoro jego studenci byli dziś wyjątkowo nieznośni i strasznie przeszkadzali na zajęciach. Do tego złe samopoczucie wkrótce wróciło i to ze zdwojoną siłą, więc widząc, co się dzieje na ostatnim wykładzie, rozdrażniony zadał wszystkim pracę do napisania i skończył zajęcia wcześniej.

                Seung Gil wykładał Paleobotanikę na Uniwersytecie Waseda. I jak na kogoś, kto uczył o martwych roślinach, całe jego mieszkanie było w… Cóż… W roślinach, które kiedyś były żywe. Teraz może niekoniecznie. Wliczając w to nawet kaktusa stojącego na parapecie okna.

                Opadł na oparcie krzesła w katedrze, zdejmując okulary i zaciskając palce u nasady nosa. Czuł ból pulsujący w głowie i niepokojące dreszcze przebiegające po ciele. Wyglądało na to, że bierze go coś większego niż zwykłe przeziębienie, którego umiał się pozbyć dość szybko. A że na ten dzień miał serdecznie dosyć siedzenia na uczelni, zgarnął więc wszystkie swoje rzeczy i założył płaszcz.

                Wyszedł z budynku na chłodne listopadowe powietrze i pożałował, że nie wziął ze sobą szalika. Zakaszlał raptownie (zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to dobrze) i otulając się dokładniej płaszczem, skierował w stronę domu. Po drodze chciał wejść jeszcze do konbini, by kupić coś do zjedzenia i w miarę doprowadzić się do porządku. Czuł bowiem, że jest z nim coraz gorzej. Nie przypuszczał, że zetnie go aż tak po wzięciu zwykłych tabletek na przeziębienie.

                Skierował się do stacji metra, znów kaszląc okropnie. Wsiadł do swojego pociągu i zajął wolne miejsce, przyciskając torbę do piersi. Z każdą minutą czuł się coraz gorzej i wystarczyło, że na chwilę przymknął oczy, a jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu ją rozsadzi. W następnej chwili usłyszał głos zapowiadający jego stację. Podniósł się, mocno przytrzymując poręczy, po czym wyszedł na peron. Wspiął się po schodach i wyszedł ze stacji na ulicę.

                Silny wiatr ponownie rozwiał jego ubrania. Spróbował zgarnąć poły płaszcza i się nim osłonić, ale w tym samym momencie dopadł go okropny atak kaszlu. Był tak gwałtowny, że myślał, iż wypluje z siebie płuca. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłonie na kolanach, a torba zsunęła mu się z ramienia. W głowie lekko mu zawirowało od zażytych wcześniej lekarstw i ewidentnej gorączki.

                - Nie jest dobrze – mruknął do siebie, prostując się i jednocześnie zderzając z kimś. Podniósłszy wzrok, zobaczył smukłą osobę o karnacji ciemniejszej niż jego własna. Ciepłe, błyszczące oczy spojrzały na niego przenikliwie, a jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedział jednak, czy była to wina gorączki, czy owego spojrzenia.

                Smagły mężczyzna wydawał się być odeń młodszy, a po szybkim otaksowaniu go wzrokiem, Lee utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Modne dżinsy z wysokim stanem, do tego dopasowana czarna koszulka z golfem i tweedowy płaszcz w jasnoszarym odcieniu. Młody, rozrzutny cudzoziemiec.

                - Wszystko z panem w porządku? – odezwał się młodzian po japońsku, zaskakując go. Seung Gil nie tego się spodziewał, wiec poprawił tylko okulary i wyprostował się.

                - Tak – odpowiedział, a jego kłamstwo zaraz się wydało, gdy wstrząsnęła nim kolejna fala kaszlu. Oparł się o ramię chłopaka, który dość frywolnie objął go w talii.

                - Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele, chłopcze?  – zagadnął, na chwilę powstrzymując kaszel, jednak ten zaraz znów go dopadł.

                - Przepraszam, ale wygląda na to, że jednak wcale nie jest z panem tak dobrze, jak pan myśli – odparł chłopak. – Odprowadzę pana do domu, jeśli mi pan na to pozwoli.

                Seung Gil spojrzał na tego frywolnego młodziana i zastanawiał się, za jakie grzechy został pokarany akurat cudzoziemcem. Nie chciał pomocy od kogoś takiego. Już wolałby przeciętnego Yamadę, który odprowadził by go grzecznie do stacji metra i tyle by się spotkali. A ten tu pewnie odprowadzi go pod same drzwi mieszkania.

                - Nie, dziękuję, poradzę sobie – rzucił i uwolnił się od ramienia, które nadal obejmowało go w pasie. Ruszył chodnikiem, lawirując między ludźmi i mając nadzieję, że chłopak za nim nie pójdzie.

                Szedł w miarę prosto, ale w głowie miał karuzelę. Do tego pulsowała nieprzyjemnie od bólu i w końcu zatoczył się na słabych nogach, znów na kogoś wpadając. Tym razem uchwycił się owej osoby oburącz i spojrzał na nią. Znów patrzyły na niego czekoladowe tęczówki.

                - Chyba jednak nie poradzi sobie pan sam – zauważył smagły cudzoziemiec, pewnie go obejmując, a on się poddał.

                - Chyba nie – westchnął, przyznając mu rację, po czym złapał się go mocno, kiedy ten przyciągnął go do siebie. Od razu poczuł ostrą nutę imbiru, a zaraz po niej kilka innych korzennych przypraw. Całość komponowała się w dziwnie znajomy zapach.

                - Pachniesz jak święta – wydukał, wtulając się w ciepłą pierś nieznajomego. Teraz był już pewien, że ma gorączkę, przez co zadrżał w objęciach obcokrajowca, który zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i przyjaźnie.

                - Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę – przyznał rozbawiony, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. – Na bogów. Jest pan cały rozpalony! Zabieram pana do siebie. To niedaleko.

                Chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że został mu ledwie kawałek do domu, co wcale nie byłoby kłamstwem. Ale chłopak wziął go pewnie na ręce, co go zażenowało, a jednocześnie zaimponowało. Z jednej strony - był trzydziestolatkiem, którego jakiś młodzian niósł jak królewnę. Z drugiej jednak, rzeczony młodzian miał dość krzepy, żeby ot tak go podnieść. Po chwili wahania Lee owinął ręce wokół jego karku i pozwolił się zabrać do mieszkania.

                Nie pamiętał, jak długo szli, ale zakodował, że wjechali na któreś piętro windą. A kiedy do jego nozdrzy doszedł intensywniejszy korzenny zapach, był pewien, że na pewno znalazł się w mieszkaniu chłopaka. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że położono go do ciepłego łóżka. Potem była już tylko czarna dziura. 

**2.**

                Było mu przyjemnie ciepło. Korzenny zapach, który go otulał, był miły, a coś chłodnego na czole łagodziło ból głowy. W oddali słyszał ciche nucenie i czyjąś krzątaninę. To właśnie ten fakt wywołał piknięcie niepokoju w jego mózgu, a ciało lekko się spięło. Przecież mieszkał sam z martwymi roślinami.

                Przekręcił się na plecy i jęknął. Czuł się obolały i połamany. Jego mięśnie błagały o zmiłowanie. Wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nucenie i krzątanina ustały. Może miał jakieś omamy słuchowe? To by go nawet nie zdziwiło, skoro miał tendencję do mówienia sam do siebie.

                Powoli otworzył oczy. Obraz był rozmyty, ale bez problemu dostrzegł postać pochylającą się nad nim. Krzyknął krótko i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W głowie mu zawirowało i poczuł mdłości, choć sam nie wiedział od czego.

                - Spokojnie – odezwał się intruz, a on spojrzał na niego. Rozpoznał głos. To był ten młodzian, na którego wpadł na ulicy.

                - Okulary – wychrypiał, a chłopak mu je podał. Lee założył je i obraz z miejsca się wyostrzył. Zamrugał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

                Leżał na dużym, dwuosobowym łóżku. W przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się drzwi, a na wprost posłania powieszony był telewizor. Po prawej stał regał wypełniony książkami, zeszytami i doniczkami z kwiatami. Było tam też wyjście na całkiem przestronny balkon oraz biurko. Po lewej natomiast miał szafkę nocną oraz sporą szafę.

                Jednak tym, co go najbardziej zaskoczyło, była ilość zieleni w pomieszczeniu i na balkonie. Mimo iż wciąż był osłabiony i obolały, to jego botaniczny umysł zaczął od razu pracować na wyższych obrotach. Na zewnątrz po balustradzie wił się bluszcz, a po drabince, którą widział ze swojego miejsca - powojnik. W donicach na drewnianej podłodze stał jałowiec płożący, a na niewielkim stoliku ustawiona była bergenia.

                W pomieszczeniu na biurku stało dendrobium z pięknymi białymi kwiatami. Na wybranych półkach regału dostrzegł aloes, skrzydłokwiat i grubosza drzewiastego. Na stoliku nocnym również zauważył mały aloes. Pod telewizorem w trzech donicach stały sensewierie. Wszystkie rośliny idealnie nadawały się na swoje miejsca. Zarówno te na zewnątrz, jak i te wewnątrz. Z wrażenia aż poprawił sobie okulary na nosie. To wtedy zobaczył na krześle swoje ubrania.

                Natychmiast spojrzał pod kołdrę, którą został nakryty. Został przebrany w jasnoszare spodnie dresowe i czarną koszulkę. Przerażony nakrył się po samą szyję i spojrzał na młodzieńca nieufnie. 

                - Rozebrałeś mnie! – zakrzyknął oburzony, piorunując go wzrokiem.

                - Oczywiście, że cię przebrałem – podkreślił ostatnie słowo smagły chłopak. – Pociłeś się, bo miałeś prawie czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiałem się, czy nie wezwać pogotowia, ale na szczęście po podaniu ci leków przeciwgorączkowych i naklejeniu kompresu temperatura zaczęła spadać. Ale jak sprawdzałem ją godzinę temu, to wciąż miałeś stan podgorączkowy.

                - A… Um… B-Bielizna? – zapytał już mniej zbulwersowany Lee.

                - Nie tknąłem jej – odparł jego wybawca. – Masz mnie za jakiegoś perwersa?

                - Nie wiem, kim jesteś – zauważył trafnie.

                - Phichit Chulanont. Wiem, trochę skomplikowane nazwisko – wyznał cudzoziemiec, uśmiechając się lekko. – Właściwie pochodzę z Tajlandii, ale uczęszczałem tu do liceum i studiowałem. Teraz prowadzę małą firmę.

                - Więc… Masz dwadzieścia trzy lata? – dopytał Seung Gil, dokonując w myślach niezbędnych obliczeń.

                - Dwadzieścia cztery – sprostował Taj. – A ty? Kim ty jesteś? Kto wie, może mam pod dachem członka yakuzy?

                - Jestem Koreańczykiem, więc raczej daleko mi do japońskiej mafii – burknął Lee pod nosem. – Seung Gil Lee, dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Jestem wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie Waseda.

                - A! Właśnie. Co do twojej pracy – odezwał się Phichit, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Twój telefon dzwonił od jakiegoś czasu, więc pozwoliłem sobie odebrać. To chyba jakiś twój przełożony był, bo pytał, czemu cię nie ma. Powiedziałem, że miałeś w nocy okropną gorączkę i wciąż ją masz, więc dali ci tydzień wolnego na wypoczynek.

                - Och – wymsknęło się Seung Gilowi w odpowiedzi.

                - Jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze, to powinieneś jeszcze poleżeć. Robię dość późne śniadanie, więc kiedy będzie gotowe, przyniosę ci porcję – odpowiedział młody mężczyzna i podniósł się ze skraju materaca, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Koreańczyk jeszcze chwilę siedział otulony kołdrą, po czym wyszedł spod niej, otulając się kocem ułożonym w nogach łóżka. Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

                Przed nim rozciągał się długi korytarz. W oddali dostrzegł stół z ustawionymi przy nim krzesłami, na środku którego stał biały storczyk. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Lee zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do nich, po czym nacisnął klamkę. Okazało się, że trafił do łazienki. Zapalił światło i na przeciwległej ścianie zobaczył kabinę prysznicową. Sam jednak podszedł do umywalki. Odkleił kompres z czoła i obmył twarz, przeczesując palcami włosy.

                Tutaj też było kilka kwiatów. Na szafce naprzeciwko stały trzy kwadratowe donice z anturium, które dobrze się prezentowało i odznaczało w białym, oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Pod lustrem natomiast ustawiony był fiołek afrykański w fioletowym odcieniu.

                Poprawił koc na ramionach i wyszedł z łazienki, być skierować się do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które zapewne było salonem. Okazał się on połączony z kuchnią, po której obecnie kręcił się Taj i gotował. Na jego widok uśmiechnął się radośnie, a Lee niemrawo odwzajemnił gest. Salon był jasny i - a jakże - pełen zieleni. Pod oknem stała palma królewska, a obok sofy monstera dziurawa. Na stoliku do kawy ustawiono białe oleandry w srebrnych donicach. Zaś z meblościanki, w której znajdował się telewizor, zwieszała się w dół datura. Uwadze Seung Gila nie umknęło mi też, że jego wybawca najpewniej spał dziś na kanapie – leżała tam poduszka i koc.

                 W kuchni dostrzegł przede wszystkim przyprawy, takie jak bazylia, lubczyk czy oregano. Były też doniczki z melisą i miętą. Z kolei w wysokiej donicy przy wejściu na genkan rosły miniaturowe tuje.

                - Twój dom jest pełen roślin – zauważył, a młody Taj mu przytaknął. – Cieszy mnie to, że znajdują się we właściwych miejscach.

                - To znaczy? – zapytał Phichit i spojrzał na niego, równocześnie kosztując czegoś.

                - W sypialni są same kwiaty, które nocą produkują tlen. Aloes, grubosz, sensewieria – wytłumaczył Lee. – Tutaj za to jest dużo roślin idealnych do salonu, a w kuchni masz przyprawy.

                - Jeśli mam być szczery, to rozmieściłem je na wyczucie i tam, gdzie uznałem, że będą dobrze wyglądać – stwierdził młodzian z rozbrajającą szczerością.

                - Masz dobre wyczucie – pochwalił Koreańczyk. – Ja też mam w domu rośliny. A raczej miałem, bo nawet kaktusa ukatrupiłem.

                Smagły mężczyzna roześmiał się, słysząc te słowa, ale zobaczywszy jego minę, spróbował się opanować. Jednak z jego ust wciąż uciekał niechciany śmiech.

                - To kaktusa można zabić? – spytał, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony, a gdy Lee ponownie spiorunował go spojrzeniem, zostało to skwitowane kolejną salwą śmiechu.

                - Czy mógłbym dostać jeszcze jeden kompres? – zapytał Koreańczyk naburmuszony, a Phichit przytaknął, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem. Sięgnął do szafki nad kuchenką po apteczkę, odnalazł w niej kompresy i podał mu jeden. Lee wziął go i przykleił sobie na czoło.

                - Dam ci jeszcze leki na przeziębienie, ale najpierw coś zjesz – zapowiedział Taj, powoli nakładając ryż na talerze. – Dziś w karcie curry z kurczakiem i ryżem.

                Młodzieniec rozlał sos na talerze, po czym podszedł do stołu i ustawił je na blacie. Następnie przyniósł jeszcze dwa kubki ciepłej zielonej herbaty oraz sztućce i zaprosił go do wspólnego posiłku.

                Seung Gil usiadł naprzeciwko Taja i wziął w rękę widelec. Ciężko mu było określić, czy jedzenie jest smaczne, czy nie, bo jego poczucie smaku było obecnie zerowe, niemniej pysznie wyglądało. Postarał się zjeść wszystko, bo wiedział, że wyjdzie mu to na zdrowie, a poza tym głupio byłoby  zostawiać resztki, kiedy tak bezinteresownie zaopiekowano się nim i ugoszczono.

                Po opróżnieniu talerza Phichit zabrał go wraz ze swoim. Wrócił po chwili, niosąc niewielki spodeczek, na którym ułożone były tabletki, oraz szklankę wody. Lee przyjął lekarstwa, mrucząc pod nosem podziękowania i połknął wszystkie na raz, popijając. Opadł na oparcie krzesła, otulając się dokładnie kocem.

                Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Było nowoczesne oraz eleganckie, ale wciąż w japońskim stylu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd tak młody mężczyzna wziął pieniądze, by zamieszkać w podobnym miejscu, a potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież prowadził on własny biznes. To niewątpliwie pozwalało mu żyć na wysokim poziomie.

                W następnej chwili jego rozsądek zaczął dochodzić do głosu. Koreańczyk wyprostował się i podniósł z krzesła. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał zza zasłony na zewnątrz. Okolica była niezwykle znajoma. Można by wręcz rzec, że patrzył od kilku lat na niezwykle zbliżony widok.

                - Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? – zapytał, spoglądając na Taja, który przyglądał mu się pytająco.

                - W dzielnicy Chou w Nihonbashihamacho w drugim okręgu miejskim, 25 kwartale – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Chulanont.

                - Czy to Kiyosu-bashi Dori? – dopytywał się Lee, a smagły mężczyzna potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Mieszkamy w tym samym budynku.

                - Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony Phichit, podchodząc do niego i także wyglądając przez okno. – Nigdy cię nie widziałem. A mieszkam tu już od roku.

                - W mieszkaniu bywam rzadko – przyznał Seung Gil. – Mam sporo pracy. Które to piętro?

                - Trzecie, mieszkanie trzysta dwa – odparł jego wybawca.

                - Mieszkam na piątym pod pięćset cztery – odpowiedział. – Jeśli pozwolisz, wrócę do siebie, skoro mam tak blisko.

                - No… dobrze – odpowiedział młodzieniec z nutą wahania. – Przyniosę twoje rzeczy z sypialni.

                Phichit zniknął w korytarzu, by wrócić po paru minutach z jego aktówką i papierową torbą, gdzie zapewne znajdowały się jego ubrania. Podał mu jeszcze telefon, który ładował się przy telewizorze i odprowadził go na genkan. Seung Gil założył buty, ale płaszcz przewiesił przez rękę. Skłonił się jeszcze Tajowi, dziękując mu za wszystko i wyszedł na korytarz.

                Skierował się do windy i wjechał na swoje piętro. Wygrzebał z płaszcza klucze do mieszkania i wszedł do środka. Zostawił płaszcz i buty w przedsionku, po czym zajrzał do salonu. Westchnął ciężko, gdy spojrzał na stół zawalony papierami i wszystkie martwe rośliny. Jego mieszkanie było zupełnie inne. Zimne i bez życia w porównaniu do tego, z którego wyszedł. Sam kiedyś chciał mieć taki dom, ale przy jego pracy nie było to możliwe.

                Poszedł do sypialni, gdzie rzucił wszystko na łóżko. Wziął czyste ubrania i udał się do łazienki. Czuł się brudny i potrzebował się odświeżyć po nocy spędzonej w łóżku. Było nadzwyczaj przyjemnie móc zmyć z siebie cały pot.

**3.**

                Po nocy, którą spędził u Taja, gorączka wróciła na drugi dzień. Lee wziął pierwszy lepszy specyfik na przeziębienie, ale pomógł on tylko na chwilę, bo dzisiejszą noc spędził zakopany pod kołdrą i kocem, a i tak co rusz wstrząsały nim dreszcze. Głowę znów chciało mu rozsadzić i w sumie cieszył się, że miał tydzień wolnego. Powinien był pójść po porządne leki, gdy czuł się jeszcze w miarę dobrze. A tak utknął w swojej sypialni ledwo żywy.

                Zakaszlał, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło pukanie do drzwi. Rozchylił powieki na krótką chwilę i miał nadzieję, że intruz za drzwiami, kimkolwiek był, pójdzie sobie, gdy nikt mu nie otworzy. Jednak pukanie przerodziło się w natrętne maltretowanie dzwonka, co Lee skomentował gniewnym warknięciem.

                Wykopał się ze swojego kokonu i odgarnął spocone włosy z twarzy. Wziął gruby sweter, który założył na siebie i otulił się nim dokładnie. Na chwiejnych nogach powlókł się na genkan i nie zastanawiając się nawet, czy spojrzeć przez wizjer, przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył drzwi.

                Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Phichicie, który uśmiechnął się do niego; uśmiech ten jednak zaraz znikł, gdy Taj przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła Seung Gila, na co ten przymknął oczy. Była przyjemnie chłodna.

                - Znów masz gorączkę – zauważył przybyły. – Brałeś lekarstwa?

                - Coś tam wziąłem – mruknął Lee wymijająco.

                - Coś? – zakrzyknął Chulanont i zgarnął go pod ramię, wchodząc z nim do mieszkania. Zrzucił buty w przedsionku i poprowadził Lee do salonu, gdzie przystanęli. Cudzoziemiec obrzucił wnętrze przelotnym spojrzeniem i wymruczał coś pod nosem w nieznanym języku.

                - Coś nie wystarczy – stwierdził, sadzając go na kanapie i owijając kocem. – Jadłeś chociaż porządnie?

                - Coś tak – rzucił Seung GIl lakonicznie i opadł na kanapę, gdzie zwinął się w kulkę. – Mogę iść dalej spać?

                - T-Tak. Śpij – odpowiedział Phichit, a on odpłynął.

                Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie przespał, ale miał wrażenie, jakby upłynął cały dzień. Tym, co go obudziło, był przyjemny eukaliptusowy zapach, który otaczał go z każdej strony. Dzięki temu lepiej mu się oddychało, ale głowa dalej go bolała i wciąż miał dreszcze. Odkrył jednak, że na jego czole znalazł się kompres, który uśmierzał ból głowy.

                Lee podniósł ociężałe powieki i odkrył, że przykryto go jeszcze jednym kocem. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczył go porządek, jaki zapanował w jego mieszkaniu. Wszystkie zwiędłe i uschnięte rośliny znikły. Papiery wciąż leżały na stoliku, ale zostały równo ułożone. To właśnie tam został ustawiony kominek z palącą się świecą, obok którego stała niewielka buteleczka. Seung Gil sięgnął po nią i odczytał etykietę, która głosiła: olejek eteryczny eukaliptusowy.

                Wyjrzał spod koca i zerknął w stronę genkanu, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Przestraszył się, ale moment potem przypomniał sobie o Phichicie, który tu był jakiś czas temu. To on wyłonił się z przedsionka, strzepując z włosów śnieg. W drugiej ręce trzymał spore siatki, zapewne wypełnione zakupami.

                Młody mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni, odstawił zakupy na blat i zaczął wyciągać z reklamówek kolejne produkty. Lee zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając między innymi pudełka z lekami, jak też owoce, warzywa, czy ryż. Phichit schował część produktów do lodówki, a inne zostawił, podwijając rękawy swojej kremowej koszulki. Lekarstwa odsunął na bok. Zaczął rozglądać się po szafkach.

                Koreańczyk nie miał dość energii, by choćby wskazać mu, gdzie są garnki. Głowę miał ciężką, bolała go i pozwolił jej opaść z powrotem na poduszkę. Zamknął oczy, a moment potem usłyszał, jak Chulanont po cichutku wyciąga z szafek garnki, myśląc zapewne, że Seung Gil śpi. W sumie wiele się nie pomylił. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a Lee rzeczywiście ponownie zasnął.

                Była to niespokojna drzemka. Czuł każdy dreszcz przebiegający po jego ciele. Do tego miał okropny atak kaszlu, który wybudził go ze stanu, w jakim się znalazł. Podniósł ciężkie powieki i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim, zatroskanego Taja.

                - Jak się czujesz? – spytał cudzoziemiec cicho i łagodnie, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka.

                - Okropnie – wychrypiał, a przez myśl przeszło mu, że nie powinien pozwalać smagłemu mężczyźnie na takie spoufalanie się. Ale z drugiej strony cieszyło go, że ktoś chciał się nim zaopiekować. W przeciwnym razie pewnie spędziłby większość czasu w łóżku, nie robiąc nic, czym mógłby sobie pomóc.

                - Zaraz dam ci coś do jedzenia – poinformował tymczasem Phichit.

                - Nie chcę jeść – bąknął w odpowiedzi, ukrywając się pod kocem.

                - Musisz coś zjeść, żeby wziąć lekarstwa – odparł rzeczowo młodszy mężczyzna. – Nie wolno ci ich brać na pusty żołądek.

                - Nie chcę. Chcę spać – powtórzył uparcie.

                - No wiem, wiem. – Chulanont przysiadł na brzegu sofy i pogłaskał go po poczochranej głowie. – Ale ugotowałem ci zupę miso z ryżem i warzywami. Zjedz choć troszkę, żebyś mógł wziąć lekarstwa.

                Seung Gil mruknął cicho, niezadowolony, ale podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Phichit uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Udał się do kuchni, skąd przyniósł mu miskę pełną ciepłej zupy. Lee wziął ją w ręce i powoli zaczął jeść. Na pewno jedzenie było pyszne, ale on nic nie czuł. Zjadł jednak całą porcję i oddał naczynie smagłemu sąsiadowi. Ten dla odmiany podał mu tabletki i szklankę z wodą. Koreańczyk zażył lekarstwa i z powrotem padł na kanapę.

                - Odpoczywaj. Jak się obudzisz, na pewno będziesz czuł się lepiej – powiedział kojąco Taj i jeszcze raz przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

                - Wiesz. Dawno nikt się mną tak nie opiekował – wyszeptał nagle Lee, zaskakując tym samego siebie. – Ostatnim razem byłem chory w gimnazjum. Mama wtedy się mną zajmowała. Więc... dziękuję.

                - Drobiazg. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział Phichit. – Jeśli chcesz, to przyjdę też jutro.

                - Byłoby mi miło – przyznał, już na wpółprzytomny. – I dziękuję za posprzątanie mieszkania.

                - Nie ma za co. – Taj uśmiechnął się. – Mogę pozwolić sobie wziąć klucz do twojego mieszkania i zajrzeć potem?

                - Uhm. Weź – mruknął sennie. – Naprawdę dziękuję.

                - Śpij – powiedział jeszcze raz Phichit, więc wtulił się w poduszkę. Ciężkie powieki opadły i Seung Gil nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Ale gdy przebudził się wieczorem, czuł się trochę lepiej. Odgrzał zupę, którą przygotował dla niego Taj i tym razem odrobinę poczuł jej smak. Była smaczna oraz rozgrzewająca i wiedział, że będzie musiał podziękować sąsiadowi za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił do tej pory.

**4.**

                Phichit odwiedzał go codziennie. Rano przynosił mu pyszne śniadania, a potem po południu przychodził z obiadem i kolacją, którą w każdej chwili mógł sobie odgrzać. To było naprawdę uprzejme ze strony Taja i Lee bardzo chciał mu jakoś podziękować, tyle że sam do końca nie wiedział jak. Skończyło się na tym, że uprał ubrania, które pożyczył mu młodszy mężczyzna, i upiekł kruche ciasteczka. To była jedyna rzecz w kuchni, która mu wychodziła.

                Ubrał się w ciepłe spodnie dresowe, wygodne skarpetki i gruby sweter. Wciąż był osłabiony, ale czuł się na tyle dobrze, by odwiedzić swojego sąsiada, zanim on przyjdzie do niego. Wziął wszystko, co sobie przygotował i wyszedł na klatkę schodową, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zszedł na trzecie piętro i podszedł do mieszkania z numerem trzysta dwa. Zapukał i nie czekał długo na otwarcie drzwi.

                Phichit stanął w progu, wycierając dłonie w fartuch, który miał na sobie. Pod nim znajdowała się biała koszula w małe sroki oraz czarne dżinsy. Ten młody mężczyzna naprawdę miał niesamowite wyczucie stylu. Zawsze wyglądał dobrze i elegancko.

                - Seung Gil – odezwał się i od razu uśmiechnął do niego. – Dobrze się czujesz? Wziąłeś lekarstwa?

                - Tak, tak, wziąłem lekarstwa – odparł Koreańczyk, jak zwykle mile połechtany troską cudzoziemca. – I czuję się w miarę dobrze. Myślę, że do poniedziałku wrócę do formy – stwierdził, po czym podniósł wyżej pudełko. – Wczoraj wieczorem upiekłem ciasteczka. To chyba jedyne, co mi wychodzi w kuchni. I przyniosłem twoje ubrania. Są wyprane.

                - Och, nie musiałeś – odpowiedział Chulanont, przyjmując od niego rzeczy. – I mam na myśli ciastka. Nie musiałeś.

                - Ale chciałem ci jakoś podziękować za troskę – wyznał, trochę zmieszany. – Prawie wcale się nie znamy, a ty codziennie do mnie przychodziłeś z dobrym jedzeniem.

                - Bo w chorobie trzeba zdrowo się odżywiać – stwierdził Taj, mrugając porozumiewawczo – Bez tego nie dojdziesz do siebie.

                - Ale i tak dziękuję – uparł się Lee i skłonił lekko.

                - No cóż. Kończę przygotowywać śniadanie. Wejdziesz? – spytał młodzieniec, gestem zapraszając go do środka.

                - I tak byś mi je zaraz przyniósł – odpowiedział Koreańczyk, lekko się uśmiechając i wchodząc do ciepłego wnętrza. Od razu uderzył go charakterystyczny zapach tego mieszkania. Zawsze pachniało kwiatami oraz przyprawami. Teraz nie było inaczej.

                Wszedł za mężczyzną do środka i odkrył coś, czego nie widział tu ostatnim razem. Na stoliku przed kanapą leżały sterty paczek i listów wszelakiej maści i wielkości, obklejone znaczkami pocztowymi oraz ostemplowane. Na statywie ustawiona była porządna lustrzanka, a po obu jej stronach znajdowały się lampy, takie, jakie czasem widywał u fotografa.

                - Tak. To… Powiedzmy, część mojej pracy – odezwał się Phichit, dostrzegając jego zainteresowanie, i zakłopotany podrapał po głowie.

                - Pracy? – spytał Seung Gil z niezrozumieniem.

                - Jestem youtuberem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Chulanont i w chwilę potem  zachichotał pod nosem, widząc zaskoczoną minę swojego gościa. – Wiesz. W dzisiejszych czasach nie powinno cię to dziwić.

                - Nie dziwi, ale powiedziałeś, że prowadzisz własną firmę – przypomniał mu Lee.

                - I owszem. Youtube to źródło, które nie zostało jeszcze wyczerpane, wciąż są pola, które można zagospodarować, a jednocześnie wchodzi na tę platformę miliard ludzi dziennie – wytłumaczył Taj. – Stworzyłem więc kanał, gdzie pokazuję moje życie w Japonii jako obcokrajowca. Zaczęło się na studiach. Teraz poza filmikami z życia mam blok kulinarny, regularnie otwieram paczki od widzów, no i są też filmy, które przygotowuję dla firm japońskich, chcących dotrzeć do szerszego grona odbiorców. Na tym właśnie polega moja praca.

                - O wow – wyrwało się tylko Seung Gilowi. Był pod wrażeniem, ale z drugiej strony nie dziwiło go to ani trochę. Bądź co bądź, Phichit był młody i przebojowy, było to po nim widać. Był też pełen energii, a jego uśmiech przyciągał, więc nie zdziwiłaby go popularność młodego obcokrajowca.

                - A w jakim języku są twoje filmy? – spytał, wchodząc dalej do salonu po zaproszeniu smagłego mężczyzny.

                - Po angielsku. To międzynarodowy język i zapewne docieram do szerszej publiczności – wyjaśnił młodzieniec, wracając do gotowania. – W końcu nie tylko Tajowie chcieliby się czegoś dowiedzieć o Japonii i życiu tutaj. A po japońsku kompletnie nie miałoby to sensu.

                - Racja – przyznał Koreańczyk i usiadł przy stole, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – To znaczy, że mówisz w trzech językach, prawda?

                - No… Tak. Ale to dlatego, że moja matka jest Japonką a ojciec Tajem. Wychowałem się w dwujęzycznej rodzinie, a angielskiego uczyli w szkole – tłumaczył Phichit, a Lee, zauważył jak bardzo rozmowny jest ten chłopak. Niemniej, przyjemnie się go słuchało. Miał bardzo barwny głos. – A ty? Też mówisz po japońsku. A do tego jesteś Koreańczykiem.

                - Cóż… Po prostu nauczyłem się japońskiego, żeby tu przyjechać i móc studiować, a potem pracować. Angielski też umiem. – Seung Gil wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy Taj postawił przed nim czarkę z ciepłą herbatą, za którą mu podziękował. Wziął ją w obie ręce i upił kilka łyków. Po kilku chwilach Phichit podał też obiecane śniadanie.

                Wyglądało naprawdę dobrze i pysznie. Była ciepła zupa miso z tofu; do tego ryż, tamagoyaki, pieczone kiełbaski oraz gyoza. Był też marynowany imbir. Jak zwykle wszystko pachniało aromatycznie i zapewne było z nutką pikanterii. Lee odkrył to, kiedy wrócił mu smak, a gdy zapytał, dlaczego zawsze jest troszkę ostrzejsze, Phichit odrzekł, że kuchnia japońska jest dla niego ciut za mdła. Seung Gilowi ta ostrość bynajmniej nie przeszkadzała. Wręcz przeciwnie. W kuchni koreańskiej też w pewnym stopniu stawiało się na ostrość.

                - Smacznego – powiedział i wziął pałeczki w dłoń. Chulanont poszedł jeszcze po sos sojowy i przyniósł na talerzyku jego ciastka.

                Lee od razu wziął się za posiłek, aż uszy mu się trzęsły. Kuchnia Taja była naprawdę dobra i zawsze zajadał się wszystkim w ciszy, bo nad wyraz mu smakowało. Tak dobrego, domowego jedzenia nie jadł, odkąd opuścił rodzinne miasto.

                - Widzę, że ci smakuje – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Phichit, a on podniósł na niego wzrok i dostrzegł lekki uśmiech.

                - Tak. Twoja kuchnia jest naprawdę świetna, a do tego tyle potrafisz zrobić – odparł, gdy przełknął. – Ja tylko umiem piec. Nic innego mi nie wychodzi.

                Taj od razu odłożył pałeczki i sięgnął po jedno z kruchych ciastek. Oczy mu rozbłysły, kiedy odgryzł kawałek. Jego reakcja odrobinę zaskoczyła Seung Gila, bo Phichit spałaszował ciastko z pomrukiem zadowolenia i wziął jeszcze jedno.

                - One są naprawdę dobre – stwierdził  – Może i umiem zrobić w kuchni wszystko, ale jeśli chodzi o słodkie wypieki, to zawsze wszystko spalę.

                - To nic wielkiego – odparł Lee i lekko się zarumienił. – Zwykłe kruche ciastka.

                - Ale naprawdę dobre – wyznał Chulanont i na potwierdzenie wziął z talerzyka jeszcze jedno. Koreańczyk poprawił okulary, wyraźnie zakłopotany tą pochwałą. Dokończył śniadanie, podziękował za nie Phichitowi, po czym wrócił do siebie. A po południu młody mężczyzna jak zwykle przyszedł do niego z obiadem i kolacją.

**5.**

                Powrót na uczelnię po tygodniu przerwy był dla niego trudny. I to nie tylko dlatego, że się rozleniwił. Jego uczniów na ten czas przejął inny nauczyciel, czego naprawdę nienawidził. Nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś wtrącał się w jego program nauczania, a potem studenci mieli milion pytań.

                Zły wszedł do pokoju katedry, trzasnął drzwiami i rzucił swoje rzeczy na stolik. Otabek Altin, który uczył paleobiologii i był też jego przyjacielem, aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Dostrzegłszy minę Seung Gila, spojrzał na niego znad książki.

                - Co się stało? – spytał, odgarniając z czoła włosy.

                - To, że ktoś wtrącił się w mój program – warknął Lee. – Nienawidzę tego.

                - Tak. Rozumiem to – odparł Altin, odkładając książkę na biurko. – Ale spójrz na to w ten sposób. To tylko tydzień, a nie na przykład trzy miesiące.

                - Tu masz rację – stwierdził Koreańczyk i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, w tym prace, które zadał jednej z grup jeszcze przed przymusowym wolnym. Włożył płaszcz, owinął szalik wokół karku, a na głowę założył ciepłą czapkę. Poczuł na sobie wzrok kolegi, który był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

                - Nigdy nie ubierałeś się tak ciepło – stwierdził Otabek. – Nawet, gdy cię trochę rozłożyło.

                Seung Gil zastanowił się nad tym, co powiedział jego współpracownik i poprawił szalik pod szyją. Faktycznie, nigdy nie ubierał się tak ciepło, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Jednak nikt nigdy nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi i nie był tak zawzięty, by co krok mu o tym przypominać – dopiero Phichit. Kiedy było coraz bliżej jego powrotu do pracy, wspominał o tym codziennie i nawet przygotował dla niego stosowny zestaw.

                - Tak jakoś wyszło – odpowiedział ogólnikowo, po czym pożegnał się z kolegą i wyszedł z budynku.

                Podniósł głowę, gdy zobaczył płatki śniegu. Była połowa listopada, a śnieg na dobre zawitał do Tokio, jak nigdy. Poprawił więc czapkę na czole i skierował się do stacji metra. Po drodze wszedł do niewielkiej restauracji, skąd wziął jedzenie na wynos. Od kiedy wyzdrowiał, coraz mniej bywał w domu, a co za tym idzie, Phichit nie przynosił swojego dobrego jedzenia. Musiał więc znaleźć zamiennik.

                Podróż metrem jak zwykle zajęła mu trzydzieści minut. Wszedł do mieszkania i zdjął w przedsionku wierzchnią odzież. W salonie znowu westchnął, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Jego mieszkanie było takie nudne i bez wyrazu, co z jednej strony rozumiał, bo naprawdę sporo czasu spędzał na uczelni. Ale też wciąż pamiętał atmosferę i zapach mieszkania Taja, u którego bywał podczas choroby. Zawsze tam ładnie pachniało, było ciepło, zielono i tak przyjemnie.

                Rzucił swoje rzeczy na kanapę, zaparzył sobie herbaty, a w mikrofalówce odgrzał jedzenie z knajpki. Tak przygotowany rozsiadł się na kanapie i zaczął sprawdzać referaty swoich studentów. Nie były złe. Tym razem wyraźnie przyłożyli się do swoich prac, a na dzisiejszych zajęciach byli wyjątkowo grzeczni. Notowali wszystko dokładnie i zdecydowanie było im przykro.

                Dawno nie wystawił tylu dobrych ocen, co go niezwykle ucieszyło. Dopił herbatę i opadł na oparcie kanapy. Dochodziła dwudziesta, za oknem było już ciemno. Sięgnął po laptop, by przejrzeć strony. Przeczytał kilka artykułów z zakresu swojej dziedziny, po czym z ciekawości wszedł na Youtube. Nie zapytał swojego sąsiada, jak właściwie nazywa się jego kanał, ale wpisał po prostu w wyszukiwarkę jego imię i nazwisko.

                Na samej górze wyskoczyła informacja o kanale i tym, że subskrybuje go pięć milionów użytkowników. Nieme wow wydostało się z ust Koreańczyka, gdy zobaczył tę liczbę. Kliknął w link i wszedł na kanał. Z autoodtwarzania uruchomił się filmik, którego powstawania był po części świadkiem. Phichit, ubrany w białą koszulę w małe sroki, tłumaczył, że dziś znów otworzy listy od fanów. Uśmiechał się czarująco, jego oczy błyszczały i Lee również nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. Ekscytacja Taja każdą kolejną paczką i listem była prawdziwa, zwłaszcza że wiadomości przychodziły z różnych zakątków świata.

                - Jest całkiem popularny – wymruczał Seung Gil pod nosem, wchodząc w listę filmów. – Nic dziwnego, że może się z tego utrzymać.

                Obejrzał jeden ze sponsorowanych filmów o ryokanach. Był to naprawdę barwny i przepiękny wizualnie filmik o gorących źródłach, lokalnej kuchni i tradycyjnych japońskich domach. Namiastka japońskiej kultury, której każdy mógł zakosztować. Phichit zdecydowanie miał talent do kręcenia i wyłapywania pięknych ujęć.

                Przeszedł do kącika kulinarnego, gdzie ostatnio Taj gotował zupę miso ze smażonym łososiem. Jednak jego uwagę przykuł filmik o zupie na przeziębienie. Był prawie pewien, że to ta sama, którą młodzieniec przygotował dla niego, gdy przyszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Włączył go i zobaczył smagłego mężczyznę.

                Kręcił z ręki. Miał na sobie swój tweedowy płaszcz, czarny szalik pod szyją, a śnieg przyozdabiał jego ciemne włosy. Uśmiechnął się, witając z widzami i mówiąc im, że dziś będą gotować pyszną rozgrzewającą zupę na przeziębienie, ale najpierw udadzą się do sklepu, aby kupić potrzebne produkty. W następnej chwili były ujęcia z marketu, gdzie Taj po kolei wrzucał produkty do koszyka. Potem za nie zapłacił, a moment potem był już w kuchni.

                Miał na sobie kremową koszulkę z trzema brązowymi guzikami pod szyją. Rękawy były podwinięte. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do swoich widzów, tłumacząc że jego sąsiad jest chory, ma gorączkę i w takim czasie trzeba zjeść coś ciepłego i pożywnego, by szybciej wrócić do zdrowia. Pokaże więc, jak przygotować zupę miso na warzywnym bulionie pełnym witamin.

                Seung Gil w pierwszej chwili zamrugał zaskoczony, bo od razu rozpoznał swoją kuchnię. To zdecydowanie było jego mieszkanie, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, wezbrała w nim irytacja i złość. Jakim prawem ten zuchwały cudzoziemiec pozwolił sobie na coś takiego!

                Zamknął laptopa i odłożył na stolik, po czym podniósł się z kanapy. Zarzucił sweter na ramiona i wyszedł z mieszkania. Podenerwowany zszedł szybko po schodach na trzecie piętro i podszedł pod właściwe drzwi. Zapukał energicznie, poprawiając okulary, które osunęły mu się z nosa. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Taj. Od razu otoczył go przyjemny zapach, a czarujący uśmiech na chwilę go rozbroił.

                - Seung Gil, miło cię widzieć – odezwał się Chulanont. – Jak się czujesz? Wszystko okej?

                - Czy wszystko okej? – wzburzył się Koreańczyk na dźwięk jego beztroskiego głosu. – Pozwoliłeś sobie kręcić w MOIM mieszkaniu.

                Mina Phichita zrzedła, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym mówi. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie podenerwowany, po czym przebiegł palcami przez ciemne włosy.

                - No… Tak. Ale to w żaden sposób nie dotykało twojej osoby. Nawet nie powiedziałem, gdzie dokładnie jestem – wytłumaczył, po czym dodał, próbując zmienić temat. – Oglądasz mój kanał?

                - Zajrzałem tam z ciekawości – odpowiedział Lee, wciąż zdenerwowany. – A ty jesteś bezczelnym, nieokrzesanym smarkaczem, który myśli, że wszystko mu wolno. Nawet nie zapytałeś mnie, czy możesz to umieścić w sieci. Nie słyszałeś o prawie do ochrony prywatności i wizerunku? Pracujesz w takiej branży, że powinieneś znać to pojęcie.

                - Tak. Wiem. Przepraszam – odparł zakłopotany Taj. – Jeśli chcesz, usunę ten filmik.

                - Teraz to sobie daruj – odpowiedział. – A następnym razem pytaj zainteresowanych.

                - Oczywiście. Przepraszam – powtórzył raz jeszcze Phichit i ukłonił mu się głęboko. – Naprawdę przepraszam. Wejdź do środka. Szykuję kolację, zjemy coś. Usunę film z sieci przy tobie.

                - Naprawdę mnie to teraz nie interesuje – uciął zimno Koreańczyk. – Nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania na drugi raz. Zresztą drugiego razu nie będzie.

                - S-Słucham? – zapytał oszołomiony Chulanont.

                - Niech już ten film sobie będzie w sieci, ale ciebie na oczy widzieć nie chcę – wyjaśnił Seung Gil. – Nie odzywaj się do mnie więcej. Dlatego właśnie nie lubię cudzoziemców. Są nieokrzesani i nieobyci.

                Obrócił się na pięcie i skierował na schody, wracając do swojego mieszkania. Był naprawdę poirytowany, więc zdecydował się wziąć kąpiel. Przygotował ciepłą wodę z bąbelkami, po czym wziął prysznic i tak odświeżony wskoczył do parującej wanny. Odetchnął i postanowił zapomnieć o wszystkim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto i kolejna część. Mam nadzieję, że historia się podoba. Finał opowiadania w Walentynki.

**1.**

                Minęło półtora tygodnia, odkąd ostatni raz widział Phichita. Przez pierwsze dwa dni młody mężczyzna dał mu spokój. Jednak trzeciego dnia, gdy wrócił z pracy, znalazł pod drzwiami pudełko z ładnie pachnącym curry i karteczką z przeprosinami. Miał ochotę je wziąć, bo zapach był naprawdę przyjemny, a poza tym chciał zjeść coś dobrego. Powstrzymał się jednak i zostawił wszystko przy ścianie.

                Następnego dnia znów znalazł dobroci pod drzwiami. Tym razem była to zupa miso, ale wiedział, że zapewne ma dobrą wkładkę. Tego mógł być pewien. Ale i to zignorował. Tak było dzień w dzień od tygodnia.

                Seung Gil wszedł do klatki schodowej i wjechał windą na swoje piętro. Ledwo z niej wyszedł, a już zobaczył pudełko pod drzwiami. Westchnął ciężko, zdejmując czapkę z włosów i rozpiął płaszcz. Dziś jednak coś było nie tak. Zmarszczył tylko brwi i zignorował pakunek jak zawsze. Wszedł do ciepłego mieszkania, zrzucił ubrania i skierował się do kuchni.

                Miał zamiar się zrelaksować, gdyż w końcu miał luźniejszy weekend. Zaparzył sobie smaczną herbatę, po czym zasiadł na kanapie, biorąc laptop na kolana. Uruchomił go i wszedł w jedną z zapisanych zakładek, którą był kanał Taja. Mimo iż ignorował jego przeprosinowe prezenty, to nie mógł powstrzymać się od zaglądania na kanał. Pozwalał sobie obejrzeć dwa, trzy filmiki. Włączył wczorajszego vloga i zaczął oglądać, popijając herbatę.

                Phichit wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednak starał się trzymać standardy swojego kanału. Uśmiechał się, ubrany był elegancko jak zawsze. Wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle. Pokazał, jak pracuje, spotkał się ze znajomymi i wybrał na zakupy. Lee zezłościł się jednak, kiedy Taj w końcu zawitał do kuchni i powiedział, że spróbuje upiec ciastka. To samo w sobie nie było nic złego. Koreańczyk był nawet ciekaw, jak mu wyjdzie, bowiem pamiętał jego słowa, że nie umie za dobrze piec. Zdenerwował się, dopiero kiedy Chulanont powiedział, że robi to, by przeprosić swojego sąsiada. Taj dodał jeszcze, iż próbował już kilku rzeczy, ale nie podziałały, więc pomyślał, że to na niego jakoś wpłynie.

                Seung Gil wiedział, że chodzi o niego. To właśnie to go tak zirytowało. Wydawało mu się, że jasno się wyraził, ale najwyraźniej nie. Podenerwowany, zamknął laptopa i odstawił herbatę na stolik. Wyszedł na korytarz. Podniósł pudełko i otworzył wieko, gdzie od wewnętrznej strony była przyklejona kartka z przeprosinami. W środku natomiast były spalone ciastka. Zamknął pudełko i skierował się na schody.

                Podszedł do drzwi z numerem trzysta dwa i zapukał gwałtownie. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a stanął w nich Phichit. Na żywo jego zmęczenie było dużo bardziej widoczne niż na ekranie laptopa. Jednak wyraźnie się ucieszył na jego widok.

                - Co to ma być? – zawołał tymczasem Lee, oddając mu pudełko. – Do tego mógłbyś o mnie nie wspominać na swoim kanale? Chcę żyć normalnym życiem.

                Jego sąsiad znów posmutniał i spuścił głowę, spoglądając na pudełko z ciastkami. Przez moment panowała cisza, jednak nie minęło wiele czasu, a Taj odezwał się.

                - Bardzo przepraszam – wyjąkał. – Już nie będę. Naprawdę.

                W następnej chwili młody mężczyzna podniósł dłoń do twarzy i pociągnął nosem. Seung Gil zamrugał, zaskoczony tą reakcją. Nie spodziewał się, że Chulanont się rozpłacze. Z tego też powodu nie bardzo wiedział, co robić.

                - H-hej. A-Ale nie płacz – odezwał się już łagodniej i z podenerwowaniem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

                - Ja naprawdę przepraszam – wyłkał Phichit. – Nie chciałem cię urazić ani zdenerwować. Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam.

                - H-Hej. No już. Nie płacz – odparł Lee, coraz bardziej zakłopotany, i objął Taja ramionami. Poczuł się naprawdę źle. Pierwszy raz doprowadził kogoś do łez i zrobiło mu się naprawdę głupio. Mocno zacisnął wargi, a i jego oczy napełniły się łzami.

                - To ja powinienem przeprosić – przyznał łamiącym się głosem. – M-Może przesadnie zareagowałem. Przepraszam.

                Smagły mężczyzna objął go w talii, więc skrył twarz w jego ramieniu. Czuł się naprawdę źle z faktem, że sprawił tyle przykrości temu pełnemu radości chłopakowi, który teraz wyglądał jak własny cień. Zadrżał i rozpłakał się na dobre. Załkał cicho, a Chulanont pogładził go po plechach.

                - Teraz ty płaczesz – zauważył.

                - Bo jestem zły na siebie – wydukał i wsunął palce pod okulary, by zetrzeć łzy. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Nie chciałem ci sprawić tyle przykrości.

                - Hej – odezwał się cicho Phichit i ujął jego podbródek. Brązowe oczy były pełne ciepła, gdy  Lee w nie spojrzał. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz młodzieńca jest blisko i serce mocno mu zabiło. Moment potem poczuł jego wargi na swoich.

                W pierwszej chwili chciał odepchnąć Taja, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że było to całkiem przyjemne. Pozwolił więc swoim powiekom opaść i odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Wargi młodszego mężczyzny przyjemnie ocierały się o jego własne, a jego dłoń mocno przytrzymała go w talii, przyciągając do siebie. Jednak nie posunęli się dalej.

                Seung Gil z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w twarz Chulanonta. Mimo zmęczenia rozpromieniła się nagle, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim i szczerym uśmiechu. Gdy Lee zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zarumienił się i zawstydzony skrył w ramionach Taja, który zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i przyciągnął go bliżej. Wciągnął go do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

                - Co to… było? – wyjąkał Koreańczyk zmieszany, ale wciąż nie nawet nie próbował się wydostać z objęć młodego sąsiada.

                - Bo widzisz, zauroczyłem się tobą już w tamtej chwili, kiedy wpadłeś na mnie – wyznał Phichit i tym razem rumieńce zagościły na jego twarzy. – Byłeś taki… um… żeby nie powiedzieć bezbronny, ale… no, coś przyciągnęło mnie na tyle, że nie mogłem przejść obok i nie chcieć zaopiekować się tobą.

                - Um… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – odparł Lee. – Nawet nie wiem, czy lubię cię w ten sam sposób. Znaczy… Znamy się krótko.

                - A chciałbyś ze mną spróbować? – zapytał smagły mężczyzna.

                - Rozczarujesz się mną – szepnął Seung Gil. – Jestem nudnym doktorem, wykładającym nudny przedmiot na uczelni. Nie ma we mnie nic fascynującego.

                - Mnie to odpowiada – powiedział Phichit i ucałował go krótko w usta. – Pytałem, czy chcesz ze mną spróbować.

                - Chcę – odpowiedział Lee cicho i wtulił się w niego.

                Resztę wieczoru spędził u Taja. Tak tęsknił za jego jedzeniem, że zjadł obłędnie dużą jak na siebie porcję. Przyjrzał się też, jak Phichit pracuje nad swoimi filmikami, montując je na laptopie. Ostatecznie zmęczony poszedł do siebie, choć Chulanont nalegał, by został u niego na noc. Nawet tego chciał, bo uwielbiał przebywać u niego i zawsze pachniało tam tak przyjemnie - jednak zdecydował się wrócić.

**2.**

                Pierwszym, co poczuł o poranku był przyjemny zapach roślin i korzennych przypraw. Rozespany uśmiechnął się i, mrucząc cicho, tylko bardziej wtulił się w ciepłe ciało, obok którego leżał. Usłyszał cichy chichot, a moment potem dłoń przesunęła się po jego plecach. Powoli rozchylił powieki, a jego zaspany wzrok spoczął na czarnej koszulce, którą miał na sobie Taj. Ten podniósł lekko głowę i  odwzajemnił uśmiech.

                Był początek grudnia, a oni byli ze sobą cały długi tydzień. Na początku nie chciał zostawać na noc u Phichita, ale wczorajszego wieczoru, po pysznej kolacji był tak senny i zmęczony, że dal się przekonać. A do tego znów miał wolny weekend, więc czemu by nie.

                - Dobry – wychrypiał, opierając podbródek na piersi Phichita

                - Dzień dobry, misiu – odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna, odgarniając mu grzywkę z czoła.

                - Misiu? – powtórzył Lee, odrobinę się rozbudzając.

                - Tak. Straszna przylepa z ciebie – stwierdził Taj. – Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Nie mam nic przeciwko, misiu.

                - Yhym – mruknął w odpowiedzi Seung Gil i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się Taja, który zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i ucałował go w czoło.

                - Masz jakieś specjalne życzenia, jeśli chodzi o śniadanie? – zapytał, głaszcząc go po plecach.

                - Gyoza. Twoje gyoza są pyszne – wymruczał Koreańczyk.

                - Jak sobie życzysz - odpowiedział młodzieniec, po czym dodał z rozbawieniem. – Ale musisz mnie puścić, jak chcesz to śniadanie.

                To powiedziawszy, ucałował go w czoło, a potem złożył słodki pocałunek na jego ustach. Dopiero po tym Lee wypuścił go z objęć i wtulił się w poduszkę, pozwalając sobie jeszcze podrzemać. Taj cicho opuścił sypialnię. Seung Gil pewnie zapadłby jeszcze w sen, gdyby nie fakt, że zaczęły go dobiegać przyjemne zapachy z kuchni. Zapewne szykowało się obiecane śniadanie.

                Usiadł na łóżku, ziewając potężnie i przeciągając się. Przebiegł przez włosy palcami, po czym sięgnął po okulary, które wsunął na nos. Wyszedł spod koca i z ramy łóżka zdjął swój ciepły sweter, który zostawił tam wczorajszego wieczoru. Założył go i wyszedł z sypialni, jeszcze raz przeczesując palcami włosy.

                Tak jak się domyślał, Chulanont już stał za kuchnią i szykował dla nich śniadanie. Lee przysiadł na krześle i przyglądał się gotującemu mężczyźnie. W międzyczasie dostał kubek cieplej herbaty, za którą podziękował szczerym i miłym uśmiechem. Po kilkunastu minutach dostał pyszną porcję śniadania.

                - Smacznego – odpowiedział, biorąc pałeczki w ręce ze zbyt dużym jak na siebie entuzjazmem. Ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Uwielbiał kuchnię Taja.

                - Um, Seung Gil... – odezwał się Phichit, grzebiąc w swoim ryżu, a on spojrzał na niego. – Bo  właściwie chciałem dziś nagrać mikołajkowy odcinek, w którym piekę ciastka, ale jak wiesz nie za dobrze mi to wychodzi...

                - Nie wejdę przed kamerę – powiedział od razu.

                - Tak, wiem. Chciałem raczej zapytać, czy nie mógłbyś mnie jakoś instruować zza kamery, żeby mi to jakoś wyszło – odparł Taj, spoglądając na niego prosząco. Lee zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tą propozycją. W sumie nie byłoby go widać, tylko słychać jego głos.

                - W sumie… Czemu nie – odparł, a Taj rozpromienił się i cmoknął go w policzek.

                Koreańczyk westchnął ciężko, ale moment potem kąciki jego warg uniosły się w górę i wrócił do swojego śniadania. Już zdążył odkryć, że jest zbyt uległy na urok i czar młodszego mężczyzny. Wystarczył jego jeden uśmiech, urocze spojrzenie i był jego. Nie mógł się wycofać.

                Po posiłku poszedł odświeżyć się do swojego mieszkania i przebrać w coś wygodniejszego. Mieszkanie Phichita zawsze było ciepłe, więc postawił na czarną koszulkę i siwą bluzę, która mógł w każdej chwili zdjąć. Zmienił jeszcze spodnie, po czym wyszedł od siebie i wrócił do mieszkania Taja.

                Ten przywitał go gotowy do pracy. Miał na sobie fartuszek, pod którym znajdowała się bladoniebieska koszula i czarne dżinsy. Smagły mężczyzna zawsze wyglądał dobrze w swoich filmikach i tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.

                Gdy Lee wszedł nieco dalej, zobaczył, że światła i kamera już zostały ustawione. Taj  przygotował też dla niego wysokie krzesło za obiektywem; tak, by mógł mieć widok na niego. Na blacie znajdowały się produkty i miarki. Gdy zobaczył to wszystko, wiedział, co będzie przyrządzać Phichit.

                - Czy to będzie sernik? – spytał, gdy Chulanont zaprosił go na wysokie krzesło przy kamerze.

                - T-Tak. Dam z siebie wszystko – stwierdził, podwijając rękawy koszuli.

                - A nie będzie ci przeszkadzać moje towarzystwo podczas kręcenia? – upewnił się Koreańczyk, zajmując swoje miejsce.

                - Czuję się bardziej skrępowany, gdy nagrywam sam, niż w towarzystwie – wyznał Phichit, stając za blatem. – Na studiach, kiedy mieszkałem w akademiku, nagrywałem sporo w towarzystwie znajomych i przyjaciół.

                - Rozumiem – odpowiedział Lee.

                - Czy mógłbyś włączyć kamerę? – poprosił Taj, a on przytaknął głową i wcisnął właściwy przycisk na urządzeniu. Uśmiech od razu zawitał na twarzy Phichita, a jego jakoś zainteresowało to całe bycie Youtuberem. Chciał to zobaczyć od tej strony.

                - Witajcie, kochani – odezwał się Chulanont po angielsku – Dziś kolejny odcinek prosto z mojej kuchni. Jak widzicie – rozłożył ramiona – znów będę piec. Dla tych wszystkich, którzy byli ciekawi, czy ciastka przeprosinowe zasmakowały mojemu sąsiadowi… Cóż…

                - Były spalone – Seung Gil odezwał się zza kadru również po angielsku, na co młodzieniec podrapał się po karku.

                - Macie odpowiedź. Skończyły tam, gdzie ich miejsce. W koszu – wyznał Taj, po czym oparł dłonie na krańcach blatu. – Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Pogodziłem się z Panem Sąsiadem, jak słyszycie. Będzie mi pomagał zza kadru przy dzisiejszym cieście, bo o ile dobrze mi idzie gotowanie, to pieczenie niekoniecznie. Zatem zacznijmy.

                Phichit zaczął od wyrobienia ciasta. Z tym nie miał wielkiego problemu. Wiedział, jak dodawać składniki i jak je ze sobą łączyć. Szło mu naprawdę dobrze, choć Lee widział jego zmieszanie, kiedy ciasto okazało się zbyt kruche. Taj spojrzał wtedy na niego z cieniem paniki, więc Seung Gil wychylił się ze swojego miejsca i doradził jeszcze jedno jajko, by to jakoś odratować.

                Gdy ciasto było gotowe, Taj umył ręce i przygotował wszystko do masy serowej. Widać było, że ten etap zaczyna go stresować. Wbił jajka do miski i wsypał cukier, po czym zaczął ubijać. Koreańczyk kilka razy przypomniał mu, że ma z tego wyjść puszysta masa. Ale gdy Phichit, coraz wyraźniej zestresowany, jęknął cicho, Lee westchnął tylko, zdjął bluzę i podszedł do Chulanonta.

                - Żeby zrobić puszystą masę, musisz mocniej ubijać, o tak – powiedział i zaczął energicznie roztrzepywać masę. Smagły mężczyzna zrobił niewielki krok w tył, pozwalając mu działać.

                - Nie chcę nic mówić, ale właśnie jesteś w kadrze – odezwał się w końcu Taj, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Seung Gil zaprzestał na chwilę swoich działań i spojrzał prosto w obiektyw. Nie chciał tego. Być na filmiku Phichita i zostać potencjalnie rozpoznanym. Ale chęć zjedzenia dobrego sernika wygrała.

                - Niech stracę – westchnął. – Chcę zjeść dobre ciasto.

                Młodszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i stanął u jego boku, obserwując, jak przygotowuje masę. Kiedy miał w misce puszystą pianę, stopniowo dodawał do niej sera, który kupił jego chłopak. Dziwne to było dla Lee. Nazywać Taja swoim ukochanym. Nawet w myślach. Wciąż do tego nie przywykł. Ale miał nadzieję, że z czasem się przyzwyczai.

                - Czy to powinno być takie rzadkie? – zapytał Chulanont, zgarniając na palec trochę masy, za co dostał po łapach.

                - Nic nie szkodzi, jeśli masa będzie rzadka – odpowiedział. – I tak będziemy to zapiekać. A ty zamiast wyjadać, przygotowałbyś blachę.

                - Tak, Panie Sąsiedzie – odparł łagodnie, z wyczuwalnym uczuciem Taj, więc Lee spojrzał na niego przelotnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Kiedy skończył i odwrócił się, na blasze znajdował się papier z nakłutym i nasmarowanym białkiem ciastem. Koreańczyk wylał na nie masę i wszystko wylądowało w piecu nastawionym na sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

                - Ciasto jest w piekarniku, teraz będzie się trochę piekło, więc przedstawiam wam Pana Sąsiada – odezwał się Phichit, a Lee się zawstydził i przeczesał włosy palcami.

                - Czemu Pan Sąsiad? – spytał.

                - Tak nazwali cię widzowie – odparł Chulanont. – Starałem się nie wspominać, jak masz na imię, wiedząc, jaką wagę przywiązujesz do swojego życia prywatnego. Dlatego – pogroził palcem w kierunku kamery – proszę mi go nie zaczepiać na ulicy. To poważny, szanowany nauczyciel.

                Seung Gil uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc minę Taja, który był wyraźnie poważny w swojej groźbie. Odwrócił się w stronę kamery i spojrzał w obiektyw, po czym ukłonił się lekko.

                - Jestem Seung Gil Lee i wykładam paleobotanikę – przedstawił się grzecznie, zaskakując tym Phichita. – Więcej nie powiem. Nawet o tym nie myśl.

                - Nie śmiem – odpowiedział smagły mężczyzna, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął sprzątać. Koreańczyk pomógł mu w tym, a następnie zaparzyli sobie po kawie. W międzyczasie Phichit wyłączył kamerę, by bateria się nie rozładowała, po czym usiadł na drugim z wysokich krzeseł ustawionych przy kuchennej wysepce.

                - Będę mógł to opublikować? – spytał, obejmując kubek dłońmi. – W końcu jesteś na filmiku, a wiem, że tego nie chciałeś.

                - No przecież nie będziesz wszystkiego nagrywać jeszcze raz – stwierdził Lee, mieszając łyżeczką w swojej filiżance. – To tylko jedno video. Nic się przez to nie stanie.

                - Jesteś kochany – odparł Phichit i złożył słodki, soczysty pocałunek na jego policzku.

                - Za dobrze wiesz, jak na mnie działasz – prychnął Seung Gil. – Jeden czarujący uśmiech i nie mogę ci się oprzeć. Diabeł wcielony z uśmiechem aniołka.

                - I tak mnie kochasz – zaśmiał się Taj. – Jeszcze jeden pocałunek na pocieszenie?

                - Tak, poproszę – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna i nadstawił policzek, w który zaraz dostał soczystego buziaka. Zarumienił się delikatnie i spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy Chulanonta, które błyszczały wesoło jak zawsze. Chwilę potem Taj nachylił się i skradł z jego miękkich warg pocałunek. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając głowę, a Phichit odgarnął mu włosy za ucho.

                - Uroczy jesteś – wyznał cicho i złożył lekką pieszczotę na jego skroni.

                - Wcale nie – burknął Lee i upił łyk swojej kawy.

                Ciasto upiekło się i we dwóch dokręcili końcówkę filmiku, pokazując gotowy efekt wspólnej pracy. Starszy mężczyzna kolejny dzień spędził w mieszkaniu swojego sąsiada i… chłopaka. Tak, zdecydowanie będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ma kogoś o takim statusie.

**3.**

                Seung Gil jeszcze nigdy nie miał rano takiego problemu z wyborem ubrania, jak dziś przed wyjściem do pracy. Jego niepewność i strach, że Phichit go zostawi, w końcu zaczęły dawać o sobie znać, gdy zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wygląda przy młodym, zawsze zadbanym mężczyźnie – jak stary dziad w wyciągniętych swetrach i okularach.

                Gdy zatem wspomniał o tym Otabkowi, ten zaproponował, że wybiorą się na zakupy w weekend. Towarzyszył im Jurij, jeden z ich studentów. Lee dyskretnie skarcił kolegę po fachu, ten bowiem, jak się okazało, umawiał się z własnym uczniem. Z drugiej strony jednak trochę go rozumiał. Chłopak był urokliwy. Drobna figura, duże, zielone oczy, do tego długie, złote włosy spięte w kitkę i wręcz koci charakter. Fukał na Seung Gila, gdy tylko mógł, ale to on pomógł mu wybrać wszystkie stylizacje. Z małymi poprawkami nanoszonymi przez Otabka, gdy jego rosyjski chłopak wybierał zbyt krzykliwe bądź wyzywające ubrania.

                Lee skończył w czarnych dopasowanych dżinsach, białej koszulce i szarym, wełnianym swetrze bez rękawów. Co prawda wydawał się troszkę wyciągnięty, ale był przy tym niezwykle stylowy i Seung Gil rozumiał, dlaczego młody Rosjanin go wybrał. Nawet jemu się podobał. Niemniej, poczuł się skrępowany, gdy tylko wszedł na uczelnię. W swoim własnym mniemaniu wyglądał zwyczajnie, ale od progu przykuwał uwagę wszystkich.

                Dlatego niezmiernie się ucieszył, kiedy skończył ostatni wykład tego dnia. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia studentów i słyszał ich ciche szepty. Westchnął, chowając rzeczy do torby. Nie spodziewał się, że mała zmiana wizerunku tak zadziała na wszystkich.

                - Nareszcie pan doktor wygląda na swój wiek – usłyszał, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, poprawiając okulary, zobaczył Jurija, który biodrem oparł się o biurko, a ramiona założył na piersi. Włosy miał splecione w luźny warkocz. – Nawet poszedł pan do fryzjera.

                Chłopak wskazał palcem na jego włosy, a on złapał jeden z kosmyków.

                - Ach, tak. Byłem wczoraj – przyznał Koreańczyk. – Chciałeś tylko zwrócić mi uwagę, czy zapytać o coś jeszcze?

                - W sumie to mam prośbę – odezwał się Jurij. – Czy mógłby pan zachować dla siebie związek mój i doktora Altina? Nie chcę, żeby miał jakieś kłopoty z tego powodu.

                Lee uśmiechnął się, słysząc słowa chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się takiego rozsądku i wyrozumiałości ze strony kogoś tak młodego. Chłopcy w jego wieku, zwłaszcza Europejczycy, bywali niecierpliwi i nadgorliwi.

                - Nie musisz się o nic martwić – powiedział i gestem zaprosił go do wyjścia. – Otabek to mój przyjaciel i na pewno nie chcę, żeby miał jakieś kłopoty.

                - Dziękuję – odparł Rosjanin i lekko mu się skłonił. – A wszyscy patrzą na pana, bo wygląda pan dobrze. Kto by pomyślał, że pod tymi kudłami i wyciągniętymi, staromodnymi swetrami kryje się tak przystojny mężczyzna.

                - Jurij – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, a chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i na odchodnym pokazał mu język. Zza rogu zaś wyszedł Altin. Gdy się mijali, Plisiecki tylko ukłonił się brunetowi, a ten odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Nikt by nie powiedział, że ta dwójka jest razem.

                - Masz naprawdę fajnego chłopaka – odezwał się Lee, gdy obaj z Otabkiem skierowali się do katedry, a widząc spojrzenie Kazacha, dodał: – Właśnie mnie prosił, bym nikomu o was nie mówił. Tego bym się nie spodziewał po tak młodej osobie. Ile jest właściwie różnicy między wami?

                - Dziesięć lat – odpowiedział Otabek. – Ale masz rację. Jurij jak na dziewiętnastolatka jest bardzo dojrzały – przyznał, po czym zlustrował go wzrokiem. – A ty wyglądasz dobrze. Czyżbyś miał dziś randkę?

                - Nie nazwałbym tego randką. Spotykam się z Phichitem, by wymienić prezenty mikołajkowe, nic więcej – wyznał, ale mimo to lekko się zarumienił. – A wiesz, co mi powiedział Jurij? Że pod tymi wyciągniętymi swetrami i kudłami krył się przystojny mężczyzna.

                - I miał rację. Wystarczyło trochę podciąć włosy i zamienić te okropne swetry na normalne ubrania – odpowiedział rozbawiony Altin i roześmiał się, widząc jego piorunujące spojrzenie.

                Weszli razem do pokoju. Przyjaciel Seung Gila od razu podszedł do czajnika, by nastawić wodę na herbatę. Lee zaś włożył swój czarny płaszcz, jasnoszary szalik i mimo wszystko czapkę. Tak gotowy, wziął jeszcze granatową torebkę w złote gwiazdki i pożegnał się z Otabkiem, który życzył mu powodzenia. Odburknął coś nieśmiało w ramach podziękowania i wyszedł z katedry.

                Opuścił budynek uczelni i skierował się ku stacji metra. W pociągu zaczął czuć podenerwowanie. Nie był pewien, jak Phichit zareaguje na jego zmianę wizerunku. Sam wciąż do niej nie przywykł, ale miał wrażenie, że teraz bardziej będzie pasował do Taja. Denerwował się też prezentem, który miał dla niego, ale wierzył, że na pewno mu się spodoba.

                Zestresował się na dobre, kiedy znalazł się pod drzwiami niewielkiej, klimatycznej kawiarenki, do której już zagościły lampki i choinka z czerwonymi i złotymi bombkami. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka, poprawiając okulary. Z głośników w pomieszczeniu sączyła się przyjemna, ciepła, świąteczna muzyka. Seung Gil zdjął czapkę, szalik oraz płaszcz i rozejrzał się, szukając ukochanego.

                Serce mu zadrżało, gdy zobaczył go na wysokim stołku przy barze. Phichit miał na sobie czarne dżinsy i koszulę, ale na nią założył sweterek w brzoskwiniowym odcieniu. Jednak nie to strwożyło Lee tak bardzo, a uśmiech, który Taj słał w stronę mężczyzny siedzącego na miejscu obok. Był to Japończyk ubrany w dopasowane, grafitowe spodnie, bladoniebieską koszulę i czarny kardigan z białą lamówką. Wyglądało na to, że byli w dość bliskiej zażyłości, bo Chulanont nie krępował się dotykać go po ramieniu, a tamtemu to nie przeszkadzało. Całkiem jakby do tego przywykł. Musieli dobrze się znać. A co gorsza, wyglądali razem dobrze. Ten Japończyk, kimkolwiek był, pasował do Taja.

                Lee przełknął ślinę i zastanowił się, czy nie lepiej udać się do domu. Nie chciał przeszkadzać tej dwójce. Ale wtedy właśnie Phichit odwrócił głowę, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na nim. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy młodzieńca, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem. Seung Gil niepewnie podszedł do siedzącej przy barze dwójki, obrzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem Japończyka.

                - Seung Gil, to ty? – spytał Chulanont, a jego towarzysz zachichotał pod nosem. – Nie śmiej się. Dwa dni temu wyglądał inaczej. 

                - No, kupiłem parę nowych ubrań i obciąłem włosy – odezwał się Koreańczyk niepewnie i znów chwycił w palce pasmo włosów, które były krótsze o kilka centymetrów. – Nie podobam ci się?

                - Żartujesz sobie? Wyglądasz obłędnie – odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna, obejmując go ramieniem w talii. – Podoba mi się ta zmiana. I nowa fryzura. Ale nie mówię, że nie lubiłem twoich wyciągniętych swetrów.

                Phichit ucałował go w podbródek, a on zarumienił się zmieszany. Jego spojrzenie znów powędrowało w stronę towarzysza ukochanego, który uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i ciepło. Lee odchrząknął lekko, dając znać, że czuje się trochę skrępowany całą sytuacją.

                - Ach, tak. Przepraszam. Seung Gil, to mój dobry przyjaciel od czasów liceum, Katsuki Yuuri – Chulanont przedstawił Japończyka. – Yuuri, to Seung Gil Lee, mój obecny partner.

                - Miło cię poznać – odezwał się uprzejmie Yuuri i lekko skinął mu głową.

                - Mnie również jest miło – odpowiedział Lee, choć nie do końca szczerze. Dostrzegał zagrożenie w Japończyku. Czuł się zbyt komfortowo przy Phichicie.

                - W każdym razie ja już będę szedł i nie przeszkadzał wam – dodał Katsuki, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Miło było cię znów zobaczyć. W razie czego masz mojego maila i numer, więc jesteśmy w kontakcie.

                - Jasne. Do zobaczenia – pożegnał się Taj. Yuuri jeszcze raz lekko się im skłonił, na co Lee odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, po czym zajął zwolnione miejsce, odwieszając swoje rzeczy na oparcie. Wzrokiem odprowadził Japończyka do drzwi, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na ukochanego.

                - Więc… jestem twoim partnerem? – spytał zakłopotany, rumieniąc się.

                - Oczywiście, że jesteś – odparł Phichit, ujął jego dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz albo ci to przeszkadza, to powiedz tylko słowo.

                - Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale… – Lee zawiesił głos i splótł ich palce razem – Czy to nie idzie za szybko?

                - Może i trochę tak, ale dobrze mi z tobą – odparł Taj i pogładził kciukiem jego dłoń. – A tobie? Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, powiedz mi. Popracujemy nad tym. Chcę, żeby było ci ze mną jak najlepiej.

                - Ale mi… jest mi dobrze z tobą – szepnął Seung Gil, a mimo to spuścił wzrok.

                - Więc skąd ta niepewność, hmm? – spytał młodszy mężczyzna i pogładził jego policzek. Lee spojrzał na niego spod świeżo ściętej grzywki i lekko przygryzł dolną wagę.

                - Po prostu… Po prostu boję się, że… że bardzo szybko cię znudzę – wyznał. – A naprawdę mi z tobą dobrze.

                - Czy to stąd ta zmiana? – spytał Phichit, a on odwrócił wzrok. – Seung Gil, ty głuptasku. – Słysząc to, Koreańczyk spojrzał na niego naburmuszony, ale odpowiedział mu ciepły uśmiech. – Proszę. Mój prezent mikołajkowy dla ciebie.

                Taj sięgnął po białą torbę z wizerunkiem Mikołaja, która stała przy jego stołku i podał Lee. Ten zajrzał do środka, po czym zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął z niej kremowego, pluszowego misia.

                - No co? Nie podoba ci się? W końcu lubisz się przytulać – stwierdził Chulanont, chichocząc, a w chwilę potem został zdzielony po ramieniu. – Ała! No co?

                - No nic. Dziękuję – odpowiedział koniec końców Koreańczyk i cmoknął go w policzek. – To teraz ja.

                Przesunął swój prezent po blacie baru, przy którym siedzieli i czekał na reakcję mężczyzny. Na widok granatowego pudełka przewiązanego złotą wstążką, na twarzy Taja wyraźnie odmalował się lekki szok, które zaraz przeszedł w zawstydzenie.

                - Teraz mi głupio, że dałem ci tylko pluszowego misia – odpowiedział zakłopotany. – To jest naprawdę… Dziękuję.

                Lee dał Phichitowi w prezencie zaparzacze do herbaty. Nie takie zwyczajne, tylko te urocze, w kształcie zwierzątek. W komplecie był kot, pies, chomik i królik. Gdy tylko je zobaczył w sklepie stujenowym, od razu je kupił. Potem tylko znalazł odpowiednie pudełko i wstążkę.

                - To nie było tak kosztowne, na jakie wygląda – wyznał.

                - Nawet jeśli, to i tak – odparł młodszy mężczyzna, wciąż podziwiając prezent. – Dziękuję. Bardzo mi się podoba.

                Chulanont nachylił się i, nie zważając na nic, złożył lekki pocałunek na jego ustach, co wywołało rumieniec u Lee. Pochylił się zawstydzony i skrył twarz w ramieniu ukochanego, który pogładził go po plecach.

                - Jeśli nadal uważasz, że nie powinniśmy być razem, to powiem ci jedno – wyszeptał mu Phichit wprost do ucha. – Nikt nie trafił z prezentem w mój gust tak szybko jak ty, a znamy się niewiele ponad miesiąc.

                To zawstydziło Seung Gila jeszcze bardziej, więc tylko jęknął cichutko w ramię ukochanego, zaciskając dłoń na brzoskwiniowym swetrze. Phichit pogładził go po plecach, a następnie złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Koreańczyka. W kawiarni spędzili jeszcze chwilę, po czym obaj udali się do Taja, by zjeść coś dobrego i przetestować nowe zaparzacze.

**4.**

_„ O! Pan Sąsiad!”_

**_„Piecze dużo lepiej niż Phichit xD Widać, że zna się na rzeczy. Kciuk w górę dla Pana Sąsiada.”_ **

_„Seung Gil Lee. Brzmi trochę koreańsko. Ale wygląda na całkiem przystojnego.”_

**_„Przystojnego?! Z której strony?”_ **

_„No wiesz. Jakby podciął włosy i troszkę lepiej się ubrał to wyglądałby całkiem sexy.”_

**_„Zgadzam się. Byłby hot. Nawet z tymi okularami. Okulary są sexy.”_ **

_„A tak z innej paczki. Nie sądzicie, że coś między nimi iskrzy? Widzieliście te spojrzenia Phichita w jego stronę? Jak on na niego zerkał ukradkowo. Awwww…. Alsdjaksjakd.”_

**_„Oj tak. Tak zdecydowanie coś iskrzy. Coś się tam wydarzy o ile już się nie wydarzyło_.”**

                Seung Gil zamknął kartę z filmikiem, który nagrali kilka dni temu, zanim jeszcze wybrał się do fryzjera i na zakupy z Otabkiem. Był onieśmielony tak pozytywnymi komentarzami. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może uważać go za przystojnego, a co dopiero twierdzić, że jest seksowny czy hot. To było zbyt zawstydzające. Ale też mile połechtało jego ego.

                Wrócił na kanał Phichita, który od jakiegoś czasu śledził regularnie i postanowił włączyć najnowszy vlog. Czasem je oglądał, chcąc wiedzieć, jak wygląda praca ukochanego, ale częściej decydował się na filmiki kulinarne, czy te przygotowywane dla klientów. To tam zawsze mógł zobaczyć talent, jaki przejawiał Taj pod kątem montowania, kadrowania i doboru ujęć. Potrafił uchwycić takie rzeczy, o których jemu się nie śniło.

                Filmik był taki jak zwykle. Pobudka z rana, zaspany Taj, który był niezwykle uroczy i poranna kawa oraz dobre śniadanie. Potem pędem do biura i na spotkanie biznesowe. Lee pierwszy raz widział Chulanonta w garniturze i pod krawatem, niezwykle eleganckiego. Widać, że poważnie traktował swoją pracę i obowiązki. A potem było popołudnie, które spędził z Yuurim.

                Spotkali się w kawiarni, gdzie wypili po gorącej czekoladzie, a potem wspólnie wybrali się na zakupy świąteczne. Zdecydowanie dobrze się razem bawili. Widać to było po tym, jak przekomarzali się między sobą, pokazując coraz to głupsze upominki. Z tego jednak, co zauważył, skończyli już z zakupami. Potem udali się na jedzenie i tutaj złość Seung Gila wzięła górę. Zamknął laptop i odłożył go na stolik.

                Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i przygryzł paznokieć kciuka, wpatrując się w sprzęt. Ten cały Yuuri naprawdę działał mu  na nerwy. Zachowywał się naprawdę swobodnie w towarzystwie Phichita, co równocześnie irytowało Koreańczyka, jak też przepełniało go trwogą. Znów wróciły myśli, że Japończyk dużo lepiej pasowałby do Chulanonta niż on. Dobrze dogadywali się ze sobą, mieli dobrą chemię i świetnie się razem bawili.

                Koreańczyk znów sięgnął po komputer i na powrót go uruchomił. Przywrócił sesję w  przeglądarce, a filmik z Katsukim znów pojawił się na ekranie. Seung Gil oglądał go przez chwilę, nim zjechał do sekcji komentarzy.

_„O Matko! Katsuki-kun! Nie widziałam go w twoich filmikach od czasów pierwszego roku studiów.”_

**_„Katsuki-kun wygląda zaskakująco dobrze.”_ **

_„KATSUKI-KUN! Wow. Nie było cię w filmikach Phichita od czasów pierwszego roku studiów. Widać, że dalej dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie i bawicie w swoim towarzystwie.”_

**_„Awwwww… Wasza przyjaźń jest taka piękna.”_ **

                - Przyjaźń, akurat – mruknął Lee w stronę ekranu i po raz drugi zatrzasnął laptop. Tym razem odrzucił go na miejsce obok i szczelniej owinął się ciepłym swetrem. Siedział w domu, nie musiał dla nikogo dobrze wyglądać, więc pozwolił sobie na jeden ze swoich wyciągniętych swetrów.

                Czuł się naprawdę niepewnie w tej sytuacji. Ostatni związek, w jakim był, miał miejsce dziesięć lat temu i nie należał do najbardziej udanych. Jego partner był podobny do Phichita. Zawsze radosny, pełen energii i mogłoby się zdawać, że zawsze go wspierał. Jednak pewnego dnia Lee odkrył, że tamten zdradza go z kimś, kto bardziej do niego pasował. Gdy Koreańczyk o to zapytał, chłopak powiedział mu, jak nudnym i przeciętnym partnerem był. Stąd brały się jego wątpliwości.  

                Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, zabierając telefon ze stolika. Wyszedł na genkan, skąd wziął klucze i wyszedł z mieszkania. Przeczesał swoje czarne włosy i poprawił okulary, schodząc po schodach. Podenerwowany zapukał do drzwi swojego chłopaka. Chciał po prostu go zobaczyć i spędzić z nim popołudnie w jakikolwiek sposób.

                Nie czekał długo. Phichit otworzył mu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej na jego widok. Nie przypuszczał, że to w ogóle możliwe, a jednak. Taj nachylił się ku niemu i złożył powitalny pocałunek na jego wargach.

                - Witaj, kochanie – odezwał się, przepuszczając go w progu. – Co cię sprowadza?

                - A czy coś musi mnie sprowadzać? – burknął Seung Gil w odpowiedzi.

                - Nie no. Nie musi – odparł Chulanont, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Coś się stało?

                Koreańczyk jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową, a jego chłopak nie drążył tematu, zapewne nie chcąc naciskać. Zaprosił go tylko gestem do środka. Lee wszedł po niewielkich schodach, prosto do kuchni, gdzie na blacie rozstawione były tacki ze słodkościami.

                Gdy tylko odwrócił głowę, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Katsukim siedzącym na kanapie. Zajadał się ciastem, a przed nim na stoliku stał kubek z parującym napojem. Widząc gościa, uśmiechnął się, po czym pomachał mu ręką. Lee poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja na jego widok.

                - Hej – zawołał Japończyk, kiedy przełknął ciasto. – Seung Gil, prawda?

                - Tak – przytaknął on, naburmuszony. – Katsuki-san, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

                - Dokładnie. Miło cię znów widzieć – powiedział Yuuri i uśmiechnął się do niego.

                - Mnie nie – mruknął Lee pod nosem, a Phichit, który właśnie go mijał, aż odwrócił ku niemu wzrok. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Taj był wyraźnie zaskoczony usłyszanymi słowami. Seung Gil nic nie powiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

                - Chcesz kawałek sernika i herbatę? – zapytał ostatecznie młodszy z mężczyzn.

                - Poproszę – odparł Koreańczyk i usiadł możliwie jak najdalej od Yuuriego. Odłożył swoje rzeczy na brzeg stolika, po czym przyglądał się Phichitowi, który szykował deser dla niego. Taj kroił ciasto i parzył mu herbatę, kiedy uszu Lee doszły słowa Katsukiego.

                - Czym się zajmujesz?

                - Jestem wykładowcą na Uniwersytecie Waseda – odpowiedział wymijająco.

                - To prywatna uczelnia. Niesamowicie – zachwycił się młody Japończyk. – Ja studiuję na Uniwersytecie Tokijskim weterynarię i dorabiam sobie w przychodni.

                - Super – rzucił tylko w odpowiedzi, a Chulanont postawił przed nim talerzyk ze słodkościami oraz kubek z herbatą. – Dziękuję.

                - Możemy chwilkę porozmawiać? – zapytał Taj i nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Przeszli przez salon oraz korytarz i weszli do sypialni młodszego mężczyzny. Ten przymknął drzwi i spojrzał na niego, splatając ramiona na piersi. Jego wzrok był ostry i karcący. Do takiego spojrzenia nie przywykł.

                - Co to ma znaczyć? – padło pytanie.

                - Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – odrzekł Seung Gil, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki.

                - Jesteś nieuprzejmy da Yuriego – wyjaśnił Phichit z przyganą.

                - Przepraszam, ale nie muszę lubić wszystkich – odparł Koreańczyk, lekko podnosząc głos. – Nie lubię go i tyle.

                - Ale to mój przyjaciel i życzę sobie, żebyś był dla niego milszy. Albo przynajmniej zachowywał jakieś pozory uprzejmości – odezwał się twardo Chulanont. – Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania.

                - Bo co, rozstaniemy się z tego powodu? – odciął się Lee, spoglądając w czekoladowe oczy swojego chłopaka. Ten wyraźnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, a jemu to wystarczyło.

                - Rozumiem. A więc przyjaciel jest dla ciebie ważniejszy. Zresztą, czemu ja się dziwię... Przecież widać to doskonale w tych wszystkich vlogach – rzucił, resztkami sił powstrzymując łzy. – O komentarzach nie wspomnę. Fani was uwielbiają. Skoro zatem tak wygląda sytuacja, to może powinieneś być z nim, a nie ze mną. Będziecie dużo ładniejszą parą.

                - Nie. Seung Gil, to nie tak – odzyskał wreszcie głos Phichit, a kiedy Lee ruszył w stronę drzwi,  wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, by go zatrzymać.

                - A jak? – odezwał się płaczliwym tonem Koreańczyk. – JAK? Widzę to gołym okiem: wolisz spędzać czas z przyjacielem niż swoim chłopakiem. Rozumiem, że obaj pracujemy, ale możemy przecież razem gdzieś wyjść. Na przykład na zakupy. Wiesz, poszedłbym z tobą, jakbyś poprosił.

                - Więc chodzi ci o to, że poszedłem z nim na zakupy? – zapytał poirytowany Taj.

                - Nie! Nie chodzi mi o te cholerne zakupy! – krzyknął Lee. – Chodzi mi o to, że to z nim – wskazał na drzwi – a nie ze mną spędzasz czas! Ale w sumie to rozumiem. Nudny ze mnie człowiek.

                Seung Gil odwrócił się na pięcie i tym razem na dobre wyszedł z sypialni. W korytarzu dostrzegł Katsukiego, który na jego widok zrobił krok i odwrócił głowę. Wiedział, że Japończyk podsłuchiwał, co zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej.

                Zabrał swoje rzeczy ze stolika i skierował się do wyjścia. Phichit zawołał go kilka razy, ale Lee miał już dosyć. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie była to ich ostatnia rozmowa. Po czymś takim lepiej będzie, jak się więcej nie spotkają. I cóż. To był jego najkrótszy związek, który trwał aż cały długi miesiąc.

                Wrócił do siebie i na resztę dnia zakopał się pod kocem.

**5.**

                Seung Gil westchnął przeciągle, zabierając swoje rzeczy i wychodząc z katedry. Owinął szyję szalikiem i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Na końcu korytarza, przy schodach, dostrzegł Otabka rozmawiającego z Jurijem. Miał nadzieję wyminąć ich niepostrzeżenie, bowiem jego przyjaciel od wczoraj próbował z nim porozmawiać. Do tej pory udawało mu się zręcznie go omijać. Jednak to musiało się kiedyś skończyć.

                - Lee! – usłyszał głos Otabka, gdy przechodził obok nich ze spuszczoną głową. Zaklął w duchu i odwrócił się na pięcie, spoglądając na nich zza grzywki.

                - Mów – powiedział krótko Altin, a on schował twarz w szaliku.

                - No ten… pokłóciłem się z Phichitem – wyjąkał.

                - Och. A o co poszło? – spytał Kazach.

                - O Yuuriego. Jego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił Seung Gil i wyprostował się. – Ale oni są ze sobą tak blisko i tak dobrze się dogadują...

                - To zaraz nie znaczy, że będą razem – wtrącił z przekąsem Jurij. – Zachowałeś się jak głupia licealistka. Jak nie gorzej.

                - Jurij – odezwał się Otabek karcąco, spoglądając na ukochanego.

                - Nie. W sumie on ma rację – Lee pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. – Zachowałem się egoistycznie.

                - Ja bym nawet powiedział, że bardzo – prychnął Rosjanin.

                - Jurij! – powtórzył Altin z naciskiem.

                - No co! Sam powiedział, że zachował się egoistycznie. Ja tylko to podkreślam! – zakrzyknął blondyn, biorąc się pod boki, a Seung Gil uśmiechnął się lekko. Lubił patrzeć na tę dwójkę, bo wiedział, że mimo przekomarzanek kochają się szczerze.

                - Jesteś taki nieswój od wczoraj – zauważył Otabek. – Kiedy się pokłóciliście? Bo w piątek jeszcze promieniałeś.

                - Umm… w sobotę do niego poszedłem, a tam był ten cały Yuuri – wyznał Lee ze wstydem. – A teraz… Głupio mi, bo wiem, jak okropnie się zachowałem. Poza tym zapewne nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać.

                - Tego nie wiesz – odezwał się przytomnie Jurij. – Zamiast się zadręczać, po prostu pójdź do niego i spróbuj przeprosić. To zaledwie trzy dni i błahostka. Powiedz mu, że jest ci przykro, że zachowałeś się egoistycznie, i jak smarkacz, i wytłumacz wszystko. Jestem pewien, że ci wybaczy.

                - Czyżby przemawiało przez ciebie doświadczenie? – zagadnął niewinnie Kazach, splatając ręce na piersi i z góry spoglądając na blondyna, który zarumienił się, nawijając pasmo włosów na palec. – Kup jeszcze coś, co lubi. To też załagodzi sytuację. Prawda, panie Plisiecki?

                - W-Wydaje mi się, że tak – wydukał w odpowiedzi Rosjanin, w tej chwili czerwony już po same czubki uszu. Koreańczyk uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym lekko skłonił.

                - Pójdę już – powiedział. – Do zobaczenia.

                Odwrócił się i zszedł po schodach, odprowadzany pożegnaniami przyjaciela i swojego studenta. Wyszedł na mroźne powietrze i w drodze na stację metra zaszedł do cukierni, gdzie kupił czekoladki z karmelowym nadzieniem.

                Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był zdenerwowany. Z każdym kolejnym przystankiem serce drżało mu w piersiach coraz mocniej, a noga sama chodziła. A gdy wysiadł na swojej stacji, spanikowany stwierdził, że nigdzie nie idzie. Przecież Phichit nie będzie chciał go słuchać.

                Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Westchnął ciężko, przekraczając próg klatki schodowej. Był ogromnym tchórzem. I prawdopodobnie przez to ten związek nie przetrwa. Bo nawet jeśli miał szansę wszystko naprawić, to za bardzo się bał.

                Ze spuszczoną głową wszedł do budynku i skierował się do windy. Nie czekał na nią długo, a gdy drzwi rozsunęły się, w kilku krokach był w środku. Nacisnął guzik z numerem pięć, po czym odwrócił się i spuścił wzrok na reklamówkę z czekoladkami. Przeczuwał, że będzie w nich topił dziś smutki.

                Drzwi windy prawie się zamknęły, gdy ktoś wsunął między nie dłoń, a wówczas na powrót się rozsunęły. Do środka wszedł Phichit, który obrzucił go tylko przelotnym spojrzeniem, gdy odwracał się do drzwi. Nacisnął guzik z trójką, a Lee przełknął ślinę. Był tak blisko Taja. Czuł jego przyjemny korzenny zapach i chciało mu się płakać na samą tę myśl, a byli razem w jednej, małej przestrzeni.

                - Dobrze się odżywiasz? – spytał chłodno Chulanont, a on spojrzał na jego plecy. Taj był smukły, ale odrobinę wyższy od niego. – Blado coś wyglądasz.

                - T-Tak – wydukał słabo, a serce zatłukło mu się w piersi. Może była dla niego jakaś szansa. Jego dłoń bezwiednie ruszyła w stronę młodszego mężczyzny, a palce zacisnęły się na jego płaszczu. Spuścił wzrok, zaciskając je nieco mocniej.

                - Przepraszam – odezwał się ledwo dosłyszalnie, po czym odchrząknął i powtórzył głośniej. – Prz-Przepraszam. Zachowałem się okropnie.

                - Owszem – przyznał Phichit, a on nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. – Mam prawo mieć przyjaciół. Ty też ich masz, prawda?

                - Mam – wyszeptał Koreańczyk, puszczając go. – Przepraszam.

                Taj westchnął głęboko, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę i znalazł tuż przy nim. Ujął jego podbródek i podniósł głowę w górę. Jego spojrzenie było zupełnie inne od chłodnego tonu, który do tej pory słyszał. Ciepłe i takie smutne.

                - Myślałem, że już nie wrócisz – powiedział półszeptem, po czym pochylił się i złożył namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach.

                Takiego pocałunku Seung Gil nie pamiętał. Chulanont nigdy nie całował go w ten sposób. Tak zachłannie i namiętnie, jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. A on? Wręcz topniał w jego objęciach, gdy Taj wtargnął językiem do jego ust, pieszcząc podniebienie. Lee jęknął wtedy cicho, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach, a winda zatrzymała się.

                - Twoje piętro – wysapał Lee, spoglądając w oczy Taja.

                - Wiem – odszepnął tamten, przesuwając dłonie na jego uda, gdzie zacisnął je mocniej i podciągnął do góry. Seung Gil owinął ręce wokół szyi Phichita i dał się wynieść z windy.

                Dotarli pod drzwi mieszkania Taja, który obsypywał linię jego szczęki słodkimi całusami, od czasu do czasu zbłądzając na szyję, którą Lee zdążył odsłonić, luzując szalik. Osunął się nieco po gładkim drewnie, kiedy smagły mężczyzna szukał w kieszeni kluczy, nie przerywając pieszczot.

                - Phichit – tchnął Seung Gil nagląco, cały roztrzęsiony. Wiedział dokładnie, dokąd to zmierza i och, jak bardzo tego chciał.

                - Już, już – odpowiedział Taj i w końcu wydobył brzęczący komplet z kieszeni płaszcza. Otworzył drzwi, a oni wpadli na genkan.

                Chulanont zamknął drzwi kopniakiem i znów wpił się w wargi Koreańczyka. Niezdarnie pozbyli się płaszczy oraz szalików, po czym młodzieniec naparł na niego i pokierował dalej do mieszkania. Jego dłonie błądziły w okolicach talii Lee, by po chwili znów zacisnąć się na jego udach. Seung Gil z miejsca wsunął dłonie na ramiona Taja i dał się wnieść.

                - Buty – zdołał wyjąkać, gdy szli korytarzem.

                - Potem – wymruczał Chulanont w odpowiedzi i zaniósł go do sypialni, gdzie ułożył go na pościeli. Na chwilę zawisł nad nim, po czym przesunął ręką po jego prawej nodze, łapiąc za nią tuż nad kostką. Rozwiązał sznurówkę i pozbył się buta, rzucając go przez ramię. To samo zrobił z drugim i pozbył się własnego obuwia.

                Seung Gil podciągnął się wyżej na łóżku, a Phichit podążył za nim. Wsunął się między jego nogi, a czekoladowe oczy błyszczały w półmroku. W chwilę potem zdjął Lee okulary i odłożył je na szafkę, by następnie wpić się zachłannie w jego wargi. Koreańczyk opadł na poduszki i wplótł palce w miękkie włosy smagłego mężczyzny, a powieki mu opadły. Westchnął cicho, kiedy dłonie Taja wsunęły się pod jego czerwony sweter, by następnie zacisnąć się na jego talii. Seung Gil sięgnął dłońmi ku barkom ukochanego, ciągnąc za koszulkę, którą ten miał na sobie.

                Szybko pozbyli się wierzchniej odzieży, a Chulanont z przyjemnością obserwował jego ciało i to, jak na jasnej skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka, za każdym razem, gdy delikatnie jej dotknął. Zagryzł ją lekko na obojczyku, gdzie zostawił dorodną malinkę, po czym zaczął schodzić z pocałunkami niżej na pierś i brzuch.

                Lee sapnął cicho, kiedy Taj zsunął bieliznę z jego bioder, a szczupłe dłonie zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach. Lekko przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna przesunął dłonią po jego członku, by zaraz potem wziąć go w usta. Seung Gil jęknął cicho, spoglądając w dół – i zadrżał, natrafiając na brązowe tęczówki, który patrzyły na niego intensywnie i dziko.

                - Phichit – wysapał, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli. – Phichit. Phichit.

                - Słucham – odsapnął Chulanont, podciągając się na łokciach i ocierając swoim przyrodzeniem o jego własne, co wyrwało kolejne westchnienie z piersi Koreańczyka.

                - Ja… d-dawno tego nie robiłem – wyznał, rumieniąc się po same czubki uszu. – W ogóle dawno nie byłem w związku.

                - Rozumiem – odparł ciepło Taj, przeczesując mu włosy i odgarniając grzywkę z czoła, gdzie złożył delikatny pocałunek, po czym nachylił się nad jego uchem. – Postaram się być delikatny. Mów, jeśli coś nie będzie ci odpowiadać.

                - D-Dobrze – odpowiedział zawstydzony Lee i załkał cicho, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna przygryzł płatek jego ucha, by następnie zejść z pocałunkami w dół jego szyi.

                Phichit przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze ukochanego, który zaraz rozchylił usta, Taj zaś wsunął do nich dwa palce. Seung Gil zaczął je ssać, podczas gdy Chulanont pieścił jego przyrodzenie. Koreańczyk wił się pod nim, a z jego krtani dobywały się przytłumione jęki.

                Taj powoli wsunął w niego jeden z palców, a on wygiął się w łuk, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na ramionach ukochanego. Ten obserwował go uważnie, nim w końcu powoli zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu. Koreańczyk zagryzł dolną wargę i wzdychał cicho z każdym ruchem. Gdy zaś poczuł w sobie drugi palec, jęknął cicho i spojrzał na chłopaka, który oblizał wargi.

                - Mogę? – spytał Phichit, a wiedząc o co mu chodzi, Lee przytaknął. – Ale mów, jak będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo, dobrze?

                Znów skinął głową, po czym smagły mężczyzna wysunął palce. Zacisnął dłonie na jego udach, rozchylając mu szerzej nogi i naparł na jego wejście. Wchodził w niego powoli i ostrożnie, widząc każde skrzywienie na jego twarzy oraz mocniejsze zaciśnięcie wokół członka.

                - Powiedz mi, kiedy będę mógł zacząć się ruszać – wyszeptał, gdy wszedł już cały. – Przyzwyczaj się.

                - D-dobrze – westchnął Lee, biorąc głębokie oddechy. Dokładnie czuł w sobie męskość Chulanonta, co z jednej strony przyprawiało go o przyjemne dreszcze, z drugiej jednak wiedział, że na początku może to być bolesne. Jednak nie chcąc za długo trzymać ukochanego w tym stanie zawieszenia, skinął w końcu głową.

                Phichit oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego ciała i powoli zaczął się poruszać. Seung Gil jęknął cicho, zaciskając palce na pościeli, ale spodziewał się, że tak będzie. Jednakże z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem rozluźniał się, czując narastającą przyjemność. Przesunął dłońmi po ciemnej, rozgrzanej skórze, zostawiając na niej ślady w postaci zadrapań. Tymczasem zwinne palce Taja owinęły się wokół jego członka, gdzie zaczęły poruszać się w górę i w dół.

                Lee przestał kontrolować własny głos i co rusz spomiędzy jego warg uciekały jęki i ciche sapnięcia. Kiedy zaś Phichit trafił w jego prostatę, Seung Gilowi wyrwało się nawet przekleństwo po koreańsku. Jego partner również nie hamował się w odgłosach przyjemności; gdy jednak był u szczytu, wyszedł z niego i doszedł razem z nim na jego piersi.

                Seung Gil uniósł rękę i przyłożył ją do czoła, po czym skrył w niej twarz. Czuł się jednocześnie szczęśliwy ze względu na to, do czego doszło między nimi, a przy tym niesamowicie zawstydzony z tego samego powodu. W końcu miał prawie trzydzieści lat. Nie dbał zbytnio o siebie w porównaniu do Taja. Przecież widział ten dobrze wyrzeźbiony brzuch i umięśnione ramiona.

                Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dotyk czegoś wilgotnego na piersi. Gdy zerknął w tamtą stronę spomiędzy palców, dostrzegł, jak Chulanont wyciera jego ciało wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Popatrzył w jego czekoladowe tęczówki, a widząc ich troskliwe spojrzenie, znów ukrył twarz w dłoni. Młody mężczyzna był dla niego za dobry, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Lee potraktował wcześniej jego i jego przyjaciela.

                - Seung Gil – odezwał się Taj półgłosem, tuż przy nim. – Wszystko w porządku?

                - Tak. Tak – zapewnił, odsuwając dłoń od twarzy i spoglądając na pochylającego się nad nim Phichita. – Po prostu się wstydzę.

                - Jesteś uroczy, wiesz? – zagadnął młodzieniec, uśmiechając się delikatnie i spijając słodki, czuły pocałunek z jego ust, po czym całkiem nagi wyskoczył z łóżka. Lee odprowadził go wzrokiem, zaskoczony energią, jaką ów jeszcze w sobie miał, podczas gdy on sam był fizycznie zmęczony. Ale cóż. Jakby nie patrzeć, było między nimi sześć lat różnicy...

                Owinął się kocem, czując się niekomfortowo, będąc kompletnie nagim, i opadł na poduszki, na moment przymykając oczy. Kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi sypialni na powrót się otwierają, uniósł je, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na młodym mężczyźnie, który trzymał w ręku pudełko z czekoladkami.

                - Rozumiem, że to prezent przeprosinowy? – spytał Taj, siadając obok niego, gdy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

                - T-tak – bąknął Lee, poprawiając koc, a Phichit złożył całusa na jego policzku, po czym otworzył pudełko. Wziął jedną czekoladkę dla siebie i poczęstował go drugą. Seung Gil wziął ją od niego, a słodki, karmelowy smak rozlał się po jego ustach. Chulanont zaś przysunął się bliżej, obejmując go ramieniem i biorąc kolejną czekoladkę.

                Seung Gil wiedział, że między nimi jest dobrze, ale czuł, że nie może tego tak po prostu zostawić. Musiał wytłumaczyć swoje dziecinne zachowanie. Bo inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać. Zachował się, jak to stwierdził Jurij, jak jakaś licealistka. 

                - Kiedy zaczynałem studia, poznałem naprawdę wspaniałego chłopaka – zaczął, zyskując uwagę Phichita, który w najlepsze zajadał się słodkościami. – Był taki jak ty. Pełen energii, uśmiechnięty, radosny, ciepły i czuły. Podczas gdy ja byłem… sobą. Zawsze cichy, z dystansem do wszystkich i nosem w książkach. Mimo to wydawało mi się, że dobrze nam się układa, aż pewnego dnia wróciłem wcześniej do naszego wspólnego mieszkania i zastałem go z innym w łóżku. Gdy zapytałem, dlaczego to zrobił, odpowiedział, że jestem najnudniejszym chłopakiem, jaki może stąpać po ziemi.

                - Przykro mi – szepnął Taj i pogładził go po plecach. – Ale naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym być taki jak on? – zapytał, a Lee energicznie pokręcił głową. – No właśnie. Więc nie bój się, że cię zostawię. Zwłaszcza dla Yuuriego.

                - Ale macie taką dobrą relację... – zauważył Koreańczyk nieśmiało.

                - Tylko dlatego, że znamy się na wylot od bardzo dawna – wyjaśnił Chulanont. – Widzisz, kiedy moja matka była młodą Japonką i postanowiła zaszaleć, wyjechała do Tajlandii. Tam poznała mojego ojca. Potem była wielka miłość, ślub, łózko i ja. Po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa moja matka miała już dość mojego despotycznego ojca i gdy miałem niecałe szesnaście lat, zabrała mnie z powrotem do Japonii. Byłem na takim etapie nauki, że spokojnie mogłem zacząć chodzić tu do liceum. To tam poznałem Yuuriego. Od początku obaj przyznaliśmy się sobie, że jesteśmy gejami, a pod koniec drugiej klasy postanowiliśmy nawet spróbować czegoś razem. Cały trzeci rok byliśmy parą, ponoć najbardziej uroczą w szkole – tu zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Ale potem, na studiach, to się zwyczajnie rozpłynęło i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Myślę, że wtedy, w liceum, po prostu czuliśmy się bardzo samotni i dlatego byliśmy razem. Ale nic wielkiego między nami nie było. Po prostu jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Uwierz mi.

                Phichit nachylił się, odnajdując jego wargi. Seung Gil czuł słodki smak karmelu i to jak mężczyzna napierał na niego całym swoim ciałem. W końcu opadł na poduszki i mimowolnie wplótł palce w jego miękkie włosy. Strasznie mu się spodobały. Były tak inne od jego twardych i sztywnych kosmyków.

                Taj podciągnął się na łokciach, wziął kolejną czekoladkę, złapał między zęby i pochylił ku niemu. Lee zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym wyciągnął szyję, by odgryźć kawałek w kolejnym pocałunku, jeszcze słodszym niż poprzedni. Z przyjemności zamruczał cicho.

                - Co to było? – zagadnął Chulanont, unosząc brew z lekkim uśmiechem, a rumieniec zalał twarz Koreańczyka. – Czyżby pomruk przyjemności?

                Seung Gil odwrócił się, ukrywając twarz w poduszce, a Phichit zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i ucałował go w czubek głowy. Zaraz potem wśliznął się pod koc, którym owinięty był jego ukochany. Objął go mocno ramionami, pozwalając mu wtulić się w jego ciepłe ciało. Lee sam nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto jest ostatni rozdział. Tutaj ciut wcześniej niż na tumblr. Mam nadzieję, iż wam się spodoba. Chciałam się teraz skupić na "Fairy Saga", ale nie potrafię do tego wrócić. Mam jakąś blokadę. Ale krąży mi po głowie pewien pomysł, nad którym już troszkę przysiadałam.

**1.**

                - Seung Gil. Seung Gil.

                Do uszu Koreańczyka dobiegał ciepły, przyjemny ton głosu, a przez jego włosy przebiegły czyjeś palce. Mruknął cicho i zwinął się w kulkę. Chciał jeszcze pospać, był zmęczony i pragnął, by ten osobnik zostawił go w spokoju.

                - Panie Lee, a praca? – usłyszał ten sam głos, który w końcu rozpoznał.

                - Po południu – mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi, podciągając koc pod samą szyję.

                - Dobrze. W takim razie śpij jeszcze – odpowiedział Phichit i ucałował go w skroń, a on odpłynął ponownie w krainę snów.

                Spało mu się naprawdę dobrze i przyjemnie, będąc otulonym zapachami mieszkania Chulanonta. Miał też świadomość, że to wpływ roślin znajdujących się w sypialni. Miały pomagać w śnie i odpoczynku, filtrując powietrze i dostarczając tlenu. Tak czy inaczej, kiedy już się w końcu obudził, był wypoczęty i  zaskakująco dobrze się czuł. Trochę bolały go plecy, ale to ani trochę go nie dziwiło, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, co wczoraj robili. Na samą myśl znów się zarumienił i skrył pod kocem po sam czubek głowy.

                Wczorajszy wieczór był dla nich przełomem. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Wiele sobie wytłumaczyli, a seks był naprawdę dobry. Nie. To nie był tylko seks. Oni się kochali. Taj pilnował, by Lee przez cały czas czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo. Pilnował, by nie cierpiał, zwłaszcza, że dawno tego nie robił. Niewielki ból pleców był niczym.

                Seung Gil wygramolił się spod koca i usiadł na łóżku, ziewając. Po ich wczorajszych igraszkach nie było śladu. Ubrania, które miał wczoraj na sobie, znikły, za to w nogach łóżka leżał złożony czysty zestaw. Buty też pewnie znalazły się w genkanie. Odwrócił głowę i sięgnął po okulary, po czym przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy. W następnej chwili drzwi lekko się uchyliły, a do środka zajrzał Chulanont.

                Młodszy mężczyzna, widząc, że nie śpi, posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech i wszedł do środka z kubkiem. Lee odwzajemnił jego gest niemrawo, wciąż cokolwiek zaspany.

                - Witam – przywitał się Taj, siadając na brzegu łóżka i podając mu kubek, w którym była ciepła herbata. Koreańczyk objął go dłońmi, próbując do końca uruchomić szare komórki.

                - Dobry – odpowiedział w końcu i upił łyk pysznej zielonej herbaty z imbirem i malinami. – Która godzina?

                - Jest przed jedenastą – odpowiedział Phichit. – Budziłem cię o ósmej, ale powiedziałeś, że masz zajęcia po południu, więc uznałem, że zostawię cię w spokoju do jedenastej. Pozwoliłem więc sobie pójść do ciebie i przynieść ci czyste ubrania na dzisiaj, naładowałem twój telefon i przygotowałem kąpiel, żebyś mógł się odświeżyć.

                - Dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję – odparł Lee. – Dawno tak dobrze nie spałem.

                To powiedziawszy, pochylił się, składając całusa na ustach Phichita. Ten od razu odwzajemnił pieszczotę, po czym pogładził go po policzku.

                - Na którą dokładnie masz pracę? – spytał.

                - Na czternastą trzydzieści. Tylko jeden wykład ze studentami trzeciego roku – wyjaśnił Seung Gil, powoli pijąc herbatę. – Muszę wyjść z łóżka. I się ogarnąć. Może pojadę taksówką, a nie metrem, tak w drodze wyjątku.

                - Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach jechać zatłoczonym metrem, to może tak będzie lepiej – przyznał Chulanont. – Przygotować ci coś do jedzenia?

                - Tak, poproszę – odpowiedział. – Ja się odświeżę w tym czasie.

                - Dobrze – odparł jego ukochany, cmoknął go w czoło, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.

                Seung Gil wyszedł zaraz za nim wraz z czystymi ubraniami i kubkiem. Zostawił ubrania na szafce razem z herbatą, wziął prysznic, a następnie wszedł do ciepłej wody w wannie. Aż odetchnął z przyjemności. Dawno nie brał ciepłej, pachnącej i odprężającej kąpieli. Sięgnął jeszcze po swój kubek, upił łyk herbaty i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

                Nie był pewien, ile czasu spędził w wodzie, ale wyszedł z wanny dopiero, kiedy skończył mu się napój. Osuszył się jednym z puchatych ręczników, które Taj najwyraźniej dla niego zostawił, po czym włożył wybrane przez niego ubrania. Okazało się, że były to szare spodnie oraz czarny golf. Na początku nie rozumiał, czemu Phichit wybrał akurat golf, ale gdy potem w lustrze zobaczył wszystkie ślady na szyi i obojczykach, w pełni zrozumiał jego decyzję.

                Założył okulary, wziął pusty kubek i udał się do salonu, gdzie na stole już czekał na niego raczej obiad niż śniadanie. Było późno, a jego ukochany właśnie nagrywał coś kamerą. Phichit zerknął na niego zza kadru i uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym wytłumaczył, że ma gościa i wyłączył kamerę.

                - Ile twoi widzowie wiedzą o naszej kłótni? – zapytał Lee, siadając do stołu i dziękując za posiłek.

                - Cóż… Po moim zachowaniu wiedzieli, że coś się wydarzyło i mocno to komentowali – przyznał Phichit, dosiadając się i odkładając kamerę na blat. – Ale nic nie powiedziałem. Wiem, jak szanujesz swoją prywatność.

                Seung Gil przez chwilę jadł w ciszy, analizując swoje myśli. A właściwie bijąc się z nimi. W końcu westchnął ciężko nad kawałkiem smażonego łososia.

                - Bo… w sumie…. To musi być dla ciebie męczące – odezwał się. – Tak się pilnować, bym nie znalazł się na filmiku i by za dużo nie powiedzieć, więc… tak sobie myślałem. Może będę występował w twoich filmikach. Widzowie i tak o mnie wiedzą.

                - Ale jesteś pewien? – spytał młodzieniec, nie kryjąc zdumienia. – Nie zmuszaj się. Poza tym, jeśli to przez Yuuriego…

                - Nie. To nie przez niego – przyznał Koreańczyk. – Po prostu już jakiś czas temu wydawało mi się, że muszę być uciążliwy, skoro nie chcę być w twoich filmikach. Więc… W sumie, jeśli to nie wpłynie na moją codzienną pracę…

                - Myślę, że nie. Hej. Ja wciąż mogę spokojnie wyjść na ulicę i kupić ryż – zaśmiał się Phichit, mrugając do niego. – Ale cieszy mnie to, bo tak naprawdę... Tak naprawdę bardzo chciałbym się pochwalić moim ukochanym i powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwy. Ale bałem się spytać.

                - To teraz wiesz, że mi to nie przeszkadza – odparł Lee i uśmiechnął się do niego. – To może być nawet zabawne.

                Dokończył obiad, raz jeszcze podziękował, po czym zamówił taksówkę. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy, włożył buty oraz płaszcz, a Chulanont zawiązał mu szalik pod szyją i pożegnał go soczystym pocałunkiem w przedsionku. Lee wyszedł z jego mieszkania zarumieniony oraz szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd.

                Dotarł na uczelnię, gdzie tylko na chwilę wpadł do katedry, by zostawić swoje rzeczy. Przy stoliku siedział Otabek wraz z jednym ze studentów i coś mu tłumaczył. Zapewne miał akurat konsultacje. Lee natomiast udał się do sali, gdzie już czekali jego właśni uczniowie. Zaprosił ich do środka i rozpoczął zajęcia.

                Miał wrażenie, że czas niemiłosiernie mu się dłuży, a te półtorej godziny zdawało się wiecznością. Jednak kiedy w końcu wybiła szesnasta, mógł skończyć. Miał ochotę jeszcze na chwilę zajść po pracy do Phichita i spędzić z nim choć dwie lub trzy godzinki.

                Pożegnał studentów i wrócił do katedry, gdzie czekał na niego jego przyjaciel. Seung Gil spojrzał na niego i posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Kazach zaś otaksował go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i nie przestawał mu się przyglądać, gdy zakładał płaszcz. Lee dostrzegł jego wzrok i popatrzył nań pytająco.

                - No co?

                - Nic. – Altin tylko wzruszył ramionami i obaj skierowali się do wyjścia. – Pogodziliście się, prawda?

                Zawstydzenie Seung Gila mówiło samo za siebie. Dorodny rumieniec rozlał się na jego policzkach i dosięgnął uszu. Koreańczyk schował twarz i nos w szaliku, co Otabek skomentował  przyjacielską salwą śmiechu.

                - Ale to dobrze – odparł, gdy wychodzili z budynku. – Nie będziesz znów taki ponury.

                - A byłem? – zdziwił się Lee.

                - Cóż. Studenci pieszczotliwie nazywali cię Ponurakiem lub Mrocznym Panem – wyjaśnił Otabek. – Ale od kiedy zacząłeś zadawać się z tym Phichitem, jesteś radośniejszy. Częściej się uśmiechasz.

                Seung Gil nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie sądził, że zmienił się aż tak bardzo. Uważał, że wciąż jest taki sam. Ale skoro inni widzieli w nim jakąś zmianę, to może faktycznie miała ona miejsce. Na pewno zmienił się wizualnie, ale nie spodziewał się, że także pod kątem zachowania.

                - W ogóle czym zajmuje się ten Phichit? – zapytał Altin. – I skąd pochodzi? Ma dość nietypowe imię.

                - Nietypowe imię? – Lee spojrzał na przyjaciela, który sam wyróżniał się na tle innych swoją etnicznością.

                - Oj, no wiesz, co mam na myśli – żachnął się Otabek, a on uśmiechnął się lekko. Może faktycznie trochę się zmienił. Kiedyś by się tak nie droczyli. A już na pewno nie uśmiechałby się teraz pod nosem.

                Już chciał odpowiadać, gdy usłyszał znajomy, przyjemnie ciepły głos.

                - Panie Lee.

                Na rogu skrzyżowania alejek stał Chulanont w swoim tweedowym płaszczu. Z ramienia zwieszała mu się niewielka, czarna torba. W dłoni trzymał kilka siatek ze sklepów. Jego twarz jak zawsze zdobił szeroki uśmiech. Był tak zaraźliwy, że także twarz Seung Gila rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

                - Phichit – zawołał i rozpromieniony podszedł do smagłego młodzieńca, który pocałował go na powitanie w czoło. – Co tu robisz?

                - Kręciłem się niedaleko i byłem na zakupach, więc pomyślałem, że może cię odbiorę – odpowiedział Taj, po czym jego wzrok powędrował ku osobie, którą stanęła obok nich. – Dzień dobry.

                - Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Otabek i przelotnie spojrzał na Lee. – Więc to jest ten cały Phichit, hmm?

                - Ano – wydukał Lee trochę zawstydzony, pozwalając ukochanemu objąć się ramieniem.

                - Otabek Altin. Jestem przyjacielem Seung Gila i razem pracujemy – odparł Kazach i wyciągnął dłoń w ich stronę.

                - Phichit Chulanont. Jestem… – młody Taj zawahał się, spoglądając niepewnie na Lee, na co ten skinął mu głową. Otabek i tak wiedział. – Jestem chłopakiem Seung Gila.

                - Tak, wiem, wiem – rzekł rozbawiony Altin. – No nic. Zostawię was samych. Miłego wieczoru.

                - Dzięki – odpowiedział Koreańczyk, a jego przyjaciel skłonił im się lekko i ruszył w swoją stronę.

                Lee wtulił się w ukochanego, który przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. W ciszy ruszyli przez kampus, ciesząc się swoją obecnością, co niezwykle mu odpowiadało. Dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak teraz. Nawet nie wiedział, w jakie słowa powinien to ująć.

                - Czy mogę? – spytał Taj, wyciągając ze swojej czarnej torby aparat. Seung Gil przytaknął skinieniem, bo wiedział dokładnie, o co mu chodzi. W końcu wyraził na to zgodę. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a kamera była włączona. Phichit zaczął mówić do obiektywu po angielsku i Lee doskonale wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi.

                - Jestem teraz na Uniwersytecie Waseda i nie powinienem tego mówić. Ale powód jest prosty. Przyszedłem odebrać mojego ukochanego po pracy – powiedział Taj do kamery, a po chwili nakierował ją na niego. Lee zmieszał się i do końca nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc skrył tylko twarz w płaszczu Chulanonta. Ten zaśmiał się cicho i przyjaźnie, po czym mocniej przytulił go do siebie.

                - Tak. To Pan Sąsiad. I tak, jesteśmy razem. Ale Seung Gil jest trochę zmieszany i pierwszy raz występuje przed kamerą, więc musicie mu wybaczyć – powiedział. – Ale chyba się gdzieś wybierzemy, co? Masz ochotę na randkę?

                Lee podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w brązowe oczy swojego ukochanego. To byłaby ich pierwsza randka. Jeszcze nie byli na żadnej. Zazwyczaj spotykali się w mieszkaniu Taja, jedli i lenili się. To byłoby coś nowego – toteż przytaknął bez zastanowienia. Phichit ucałował go w czoło i znów zaczął mówić do obiektywu. Seung Gil zerkał w niego od czasu do czasu, póki nie dostrzegł na horyzoncie swojego przyjaciela wraz z ukochanym.

                - Co powiesz na podwójną randkę? – zapytał znienacka po angielsku. Jakoś łatwo się przestawił, gdy słyszał Phichita mówiącego w tym języku.

                - Czemu nie – zgodził się Taj, po czym dodał. – A z kim?

                - Z Otabkiem i jego chłopakiem – odpowiedział. – Ale proszę nie kręć, bo… Beka umawia się ze studentem.

                - Och. Okej – odpowiedział Phichit i wyłączył kamerę. – To też się wytnie.

                - Dziękuję. – Seung Gil uśmiechnął się i ucałował go w policzek, po czym uwolnił się z jego objęcia. W kilku szybszych krokach znalazł się przy swoim przyjacielu. Otabek i Jurij rozmawiali przyciszonym tonem, ale umilkli, gdy dostrzegli go na horyzoncie. Lee zauważył, że obaj byli spięci, jednak gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że to on, wyraźnie im ulżyło.

                - Chcecie się wybrać na podwójną randkę? – zapytał, a Phichit również podszedł bliżej.

                - Z wami? - zapytał Otabek.

                - No tak – potwierdził Taj, obejmując Lee w talii. – Tutaj niedaleko jest całkiem fajna knajpka, z dobrym jedzeniem.

                Kazach spojrzał na blondyna niepewnie. Najwyraźniej musiało dojść między nimi do jakiegoś spięcia, bo przyjaciel Seung Gila nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Był raczej pewny siebie, opanowany i spokojny, gdy przychodziło do Jurija. Rosjanin natomiast odgarnął tylko zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho i wzruszył ramionami.

                - Wszystko mi jedno – burknął w odpowiedzi. – Możemy iść. W sumie to głodny jestem.

                Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył alejką. Altin westchnął z rezygnacją i podążył w ślad za nim. Seung Gil i Phichit zaś ruszyli swoim tempem, starając się nie przeszkadzać tamtej dwójce. Wyraźnie o coś się pokłócili i teraz Otabek próbował przebłagać młodszego mężczyznę. Spróbował go objąć, ale Rosjanin się wyszarpnął i skarcił go, przypominając, iż wciąż są na terenie campusu.

                - Chyba się o coś posprzeczali – zauważył Chulanont, a Lee przytaknął. – Może poszło o jakiś obciachowy prezent, jak myślisz?

                Seung Gil zachichotał pod nosem i spojrzał na swojego ukochanego. Cieszył się że go ma. I choć martwił się o przyjaciela, to smagły mężczyzna skrzętnie rozproszył jego uwagę, za co był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Poza tym nie chciał za bardzo się wtrącać w nieswoje problemy.

                Wyszli na główną ulicę, a Otabek i Jurij zdążyli chyba dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia, bowiem blondyn westchnął tylko ciężko i wtulił się w ramię bruneta, a ten ucałował go w czubek głowy, mówiąc coś cicho.

                - Hej. Rozejrzyj się. – Koreańczyk usłyszał przy swoim uchu głos Chulanonta i nie zastanawiając się długo, przebiegł wzrokiem po ulicy.

                Seung Gil nigdy nie przywiązywał dużej wagi do Gwiazdki. Po prostu nie miał jej z kim obchodzić, a u rodziców w Korei czuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż tutaj w mieszkaniu. Zatem gdy pojawiały się choinki oraz iluminacje, jakoś wypierał je ze świadomości i nie dostrzegał ich. Ale teraz, gdy Taj zwrócił mu na nie uwagę, rozejrzał się, a oczy mu rozbłysły. Wszystko dookoła przyozdobione było lampkami, które migotały wesoło. Ze sklepów wylewały się na zewnątrz dźwięki świątecznych utworów, a na końcu ulicy ustawiona została wielka choinka, na której błyszczały bombki i łańcuchy.

                - Chcemy zdjęcie? – spytał Phichit, na co Lee odpowiedział entuzjastycznym skinieniem głowy. Zatrzymali swoich towarzyszy, którzy też postanowili skorzystać z okazji.

                Lee zarumienił się, kiedy Taj stanął za nim i objął go w talii, przylegając do jego pleców. Oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu i wyciągnął wolną dłoń ze smartfonem przed nich. Koreańczyk mógł dostrzec na ekranie siebie, niezwykle zarumienionego oraz zmieszanego, i swojego chłopaka, ciepło się uśmiechającego. W tle wesoło migotały światełka choinki, odbijające się od bombek. Uśmiechnął się więc lekko, żeby nie wyjść gburowato na zdjęciu.

                - Podoba mi się. Mogę je opublikować na Instagramie? – zapytał młodszy mężczyzna, a on przytaknął mu, nie do końca wiedząc, czym jest ten insta coś. Przypuszczał, że to jakiś portal społecznościowy, ale nie wnikał. Widział za to, jak palce Taja tańczą po ekranie telefonu. Moment potem pokazał mu ich wspólne zdjęcie na jakiejś stronce, które w kilka chwil zyskało ponad dwadzieścia lajków i komentarze typu: _O matko! Ale uroczo wyglądacie._

                Zawstydził się, a Chulanont złożył pocałunek na jego policzku i podał ramię, w które Lee się wtulił. Podeszli do Otabka, przeglądającego zdjęcia zrobione przez Rosjanina. Niedługo później znów całą czwórką ruszyli do knajpki.

                Miejsce okazało się być miłe i przytulne. Zamówili smażone mięso i zupy oraz trochę za dużo alkoholu w mniemaniu Koreańczyka, który jednak nijak tego nie skomentował. Phichit nakręcił kilka ujęć jedzenia - jak to ujął, by na filmiku nie było zbytniego przeskoku między scenami - i wytłumaczył zdziwionym Otabkowi i Jurijowi, że jest youtuberem. Taj dopilnował też, by obaj nie znaleźli się w kadrze.

                Seung Gil zajadał ze smakiem, przyglądając się żywej rozmowie pozostałych. Chulanont nawet wymienił się danymi teleadresowymi z Altinem. Miło było patrzeć, jak jego chłopak dobrze dogaduje się z jego przyjacielem. Zaczynał też rozumieć zachowanie Taja. Zachował się nie fair w stosunku do Yuuriego i teraz było mu naprawdę głupio. On i Phichit byli przyjaciółmi z dawnych lat. Zupełnie jak on i Otabek. To była zupełnie zdrowa relacja.

                - Coś taki milczący? – zdziwił się Chulanont, biorąc kawałek smażonego mięsa do ust.

                - On zazwyczaj jest małomówny – odpowiedział za niego Kazach. – Jak nie musi, to się nie odzywa.

                - Chyba że to wykład. Wtedy nawija jak katarynka – wtrącił Jurij z pełnymi ustami. – Auć. Kopnąłeś mnie.

                - No co ty nie powiesz – odezwał się z sarkazmem Altin, po czym wepchnął jeszcze jeden kawałek mięsa w usta blondyna. Zaczęli się przekomarzać. Seung Gil zaśmiał się pod nosem, a moment potem poczuł znajomy, korzenny zapach. Phichit przysunął się do niego, obejmując go ramieniem.

                - Oni tak zawsze? – spytał półgłosem, by tamta dwójka go nie dosłyszała.

                - Zazwyczaj tak – odpowiedział i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru sięgnął po alkohol. – Choć na uczelni zachowują pełen profesjonalizm. Relacja stricte uczeń-nauczyciel.

                Upił łyk ze swojego kieliszka i skrzywił się. Nie przepadał za alkoholem, pił zazwyczaj kieliszek czy dwa dla towarzystwa, żeby nie wyjść na dziwaka. Dlatego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, który co rusz sobie dolewał i wznosił toasty. A to z Phichitem (za nową znajomość), a to z Jurijem (za ich cudownie kwitnące uczucie), a raz nawet z nim (za wspaniałą przyjaźń i jego szczęście). Tak więc ani trochę nie zaskoczyły go dorodne rumieńce, które w pewnej chwili pojawiły się na twarzy Kazacha. Oczy mu błyszczały, głupi uśmieszek błąkał się na ustach, a przy tym miał problemy z trafieniem pałeczkami do ust.

                - Jurij – zawołał znienacka, przytulając się do blondyna. – Jesteś taki uroczy – czknął. – A twoje włosy… Twoje włosy są tak cholernie miękkie – Altin wplótł palce w złote kosmyki i znów czknął. – Takie miękkie i pachną… Pachną jak włosy czy coś.

                Seung Gila wmurowało. Nigdy nie widział Beki w takim stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Spojrzał na Phichita, który odstawił swój kieliszek na blat i wyglądał na równie zszokowanego jak on. Rosjanin natomiast tylko westchnął, jakby było to dla niego czymś normalnym.

                - Jesteś taki seksowny – wymruczał wykładowca w ucho swojego towarzysza.

                - Za to ty pijany – odpowiedział Plisiecki, uwalniając się z jego objęć. – Dobra. Zbieramy się. Dość tego dobrego.

                Blondyn pozbierał swojego ukochanego, pomagając mu się ubrać. Potem założył własny płaszcz i pomógł Otabkowi się podnieść. Ten przywarł do niego, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Młodszy chłopak starał się trzymać pion, ale Lee wiedział, że Kazach jest cięższy.

                - Dziękuję za posiłek – powiedział Rosjanin uprzejmie.

                - Poradzisz sobie? – spytał Phichit.

                - Tak, tak. Zadzwonię po taksówkę i odwiozę go do domu – uspokoił go Jurij. – Jutro zapewne będzie miał kaca.

                - To może lepiej jedźcie do ciebie? – zaproponował Koreańczyk.

                - Moje mieszkanie jest małe – odpowiedział chłopak. – To tylko mały pokoik z kuchnią i łazienką.

                - Bądźcie ostrożni w takim razie – dodał jeszcze Chulanont, a blondyn skłonił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Lee odprowadził ich wzrokiem, a gdy zniknęli mu z oczu, poczuł, jak Taj przysuwa się bliżej  niego. Odwrócił ku niemu głowę, a Phichit złożył namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach. Smakował alkoholem i smażonym mięsem, ale Seung Gilowi to nie przeszkadzało. Jego powieki opadły i oddał pieszczotę z równą pasją.

                - To co, zostajemy jeszcze, czy się zbieramy? – wymruczał smagły mężczyzna w jego wargi, po czym znów go pocałował.

                - Możemy już iść – odparł Lee, uśmiechając się lekko.

                - To poczekaj na mnie przy wejściu. Zapłacę za wszystko – rzekł Phichit i jeszcze raz krótko go ucałował. Seung Gil skinął tylko i wstał z miejsca, by się ubrać, po czym skierował się do drzwi.

                Przy wejściu było dość głośno, tłoczno i duszno, więc zdecydował się zaczekać na zewnątrz. Ledwie wyszedł, uderzył go zimny podmuch wiatru, toteż czym prędzej skrył twarz w szaliku. To sprawiło, że nie zauważył osoby, na którą wpadł moment potem. Zachwiał się, ale ktoś złapał go za ramię i zdołał utrzymać się na nogach.

                Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę mniej więcej w jego wieku - około trzydziestki. Był elegancki, w płaszczu i pod krawatem. Miał modnie zaczesane czarne włosy, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek, który zdecydowanie nie spodobał się Seung Gilowi.

                - Przepraszam bardzo – odezwał się i spróbował uwolnić, ale nieznajomy mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, na co Lee skrzywił się nieznacznie.

                - Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział tymczasem tamten. – Ale w ramach przeprosin może pójdziemy na drinka..?

                - Nie, dziękuję. Nie piję alkoholu – odparł Koreańczyk i znów spróbował się uwolnić z dość mocnego uścisku. – Proszę mnie puścić.

                Szarpnął ramieniem, a brunet pchnął go na ścianę, o którą uderzył plecami.

                - Wpadłeś na mnie – syknął. - Co prawda nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale życzyłbym sobie, hmmm, jakiejś malej rekompensaty. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

                - Puść mnie – wykrztusił Seung Gil na granicy paniki, a obcy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej. Dopiero teraz Lee poczuł od niego alkohol i zdał sobie sprawę, że prześladowca musiał być pijany. Szarpnął głową, by uniknąć niechcianego pocałunku, ale ten nie nastał. Zamiast tego poczuł, że jego napastnik go puszcza.

                Gdy odważył się podnieść wzrok, zobaczył, jak z mężczyzną szarpie się Phichit. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a Taj poczęstował natręta prawym sierpowym. Ten zatoczył się, a po kolejnym uderzeniu  padł na ziemię. Koreańczyk rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i zobaczył, że każdy, kto przechodził obok, im się przygląda. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę i czym prędzej podszedł do ukochanego, który już szykował się, by znów rzucić się na mężczyznę.

                - Wystarczy, Phichit. Starczy – odezwał się cicho, ujmując jego ramię i powstrzymując przed kolejnym ciosem.

                - Ale on się do ciebie dobierał! – zakrzyknął cokolwiek podpity Chulanont, na co Lee znów gorączkowo rozejrzał się wokół. – Nikt nie będzie dotykał mojego mężczyzny..!

                - Jesteś pijany. Chodźmy – zauważył przytomnie i pociągnął Taja w stronę metra.

                - Nie jestem pijany. Jestem tylko trochę wstawiony – protestował młodszy mężczyzna, gdy szli w kierunku stacji.

                - Ale to cię nie upoważnia do robienia awantury na środku ulicy! – Lee podniósł głos, co zaskoczyło Phichita, więc zatrzymali się na chodniku. – Owszem, tamten koleś się do mnie przystawiał, ale wystarczyło grzecznie mu powiedzieć, żeby dał mi spokój, a nie od razu dawać mu w mordę. Jak zwykle jesteś zbyt impulsywny. Tego w tobie nie lubię.

                Seung Gil odwrócił się na pięcie i dalej ruszył sam.

                - Hej, gdzie idziesz?! – zawołał za nim Chulanont.

                - Do domu – odpowiedział, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. – A ty otrzeźwiej trochę, bo ci się to przyda.

                I już więcej nie patrząc za siebie, udał się do metra. Sam wrócił pociągiem do domu. Było w nim chłodno, bowiem jeszcze rzadziej tu bywał, odkąd miał Phichita. Wolał siedzieć u niego niż u siebie. Koniec końców jednak zrzucił z siebie ubrania, zjadł coś na szybko i wskoczył do łóżka.

**2.**

                Do Świąt zostały dwa dni. Czuł to szczególnie na uczelni, gdzie studentów było coraz mniej, bowiem zaczęli wracać do domów na Nowy Rok. Ci zaś, którzy zostali, byli rozkojarzeni. Nie winił ich za to. Sam nie miał zbytnio ochoty prowadzić zajęć, ale musiał swoje odfajkować. Na szczęście dziś był już ostatni dzień i teraz czekała go długa, dwutygodniowa przerwa.

                Wrócił do domu wieczorem, rzucił rzeczy na kanapę, po czym rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Nie chciał tu być, ale nie wiedział też, czy może pójść do Phichita. Młodszy mężczyzna nie odezwał się do niego od dwóch dni. Od chwili, gdy na niego nakrzyczał po tamtym feralnym finale ich pierwszej randki. On sam też jakoś nie garnął się, by do niego pójść. Zwyczajnie się bał. Znów odezwała się jego niepewność.

                Westchnął tylko i wpadł w swoją rutynę. Wziął kąpiel, umył się, wysuszył włosy, po czym udał się do sypialni. Wsunął się pod koc, zapalił lampkę nocną i zaczął czytać książkę. Jak zwykle oddał się jej bez końca i dał wciągnąć historii. Ale kiedy przestał do niego docierać sens czytanego tekstu, wiedział, że pora spać. Zamknął książkę, odłożył na stolik, zgasił światło i położył się.

                I tu zaczęły się problemy. Tak było od dwóch dni. Kiedy czuł zmęczenie i kładł się spać, nie mógł zasnąć. Nie pomagał nawet pluszowy miś, którego dostał na mikołajki od Taja, a który miał symbolizować jego osobę. Jednak maskotka nie dawała rady zastąpić jego ciepła, do którego przywykł. Lee przewracał się z boku na bok, zapadając w niespokojny sen i budząc się z niego co jakiś czas. To go frustrowało i sprawiało, że łzy napływały mu do oczu.

                Gdy znów przebudził się około dwudziestej trzeciej, jęknął z rozpaczy. Usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał włosy. Odrzucił misia na poduszkę obok i westchnął ciężko. Spojrzał w górę na sufit, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Chciał przytulić się do Phichita i poczuć jego ciepło. Zebrał więc w sobie tę odrobinę odwagi, którą miał, i wyskoczył z łóżka. Wziął tylko swój telefon i klucze do mieszkania, po czym wyszedł.

                Przeskakując po dwa stopnie, zbiegł na trzecie piętro i podszedł do właściwych drzwi. Zapukał i dopiero teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Taj już nie śpi. Było późno. Równie dobrze mógł wyjechać do domu na święta. Nawet go o to nie zapytał.

                Miał już odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do siebie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanął Chulanont, podjadający Pocky. Na jego widok szybko przełknął resztkę słodkości i poprawił szal, którym był owinięty.

                - Ja… Um… Nie… Nie umiem spać – wydukał Seung Gil zawstydzony. – Nawet miś od ciebie nie pomaga. Chy-… Chyba się przyzwyczaiłem. Do ciebie.

                - Do mnie – powtórzył Phichit, a on skinął głową i zniżył głos.

                - Um… W sumie to znów zbytnio na ciebie wtedy naskoczyłem. Koleś był nachalny, ja nie wiedziałem, co zrobić i zacząłem panikować, a ty się nim zająłeś.

                - Ale faktycznie mogłem zareagować w nieco bardziej stonowany sposób. Alkohol trochę za mocno uderzył mi do głowy i zareagowałem instynktownie – wyznał młodszy mężczyzna, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku, po czym otulił Koreańczyka swoim szalem, przyciągając go do siebie. – Więc… Przyzwyczaiłeś się do mnie, hmmm?

                - T-Tak – bąknął zmieszany Lee, gdy tamten zamknął za nimi drzwi.

                - I spać nie umiesz przez to – powtórzył Chulanont, a on skinął mu głową. – To mi schlebia i niezmiernie mnie cieszy.

                Moment potem Taj ujął jego podbródek i pocałował go namiętnie. Oddał pieszczotę natychmiast, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach ukochanego. Ten objął go mocno w talii i przycisnął do drzwi. Seung Gil prześliznął się dłońmi po jego ramionach i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przylegając do niego.

                - Jesteś dla mnie za dobry – wyszeptał, przytulając się. Ciepło i zapach Phichita były tak dobre. Tego mu właśnie brakowało. Schował więc nos w jego szyi, gdy Taj pewnie wziął go na ręce i przeniósł przez mieszkanie.

                Wniósł go do sypialni, w której panował przyjemny półmrok. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewała delikatna, kojąca muzyka. Powietrze było przyjemne, choć czuł chłodne podmuchy. Poruszył się więc w objęciach ukochanego i spojrzał w stronę balkonu. Okno było lekko uchylone.

                - Zaraz zamknę – odezwał się Phichit łagodnie, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Otworzyłem tylko na moment, żeby się przewietrzyło.

                Seung Gil został ułożony na łóżku, gdzie leżał laptop. Starając się niczego nie zawadzić, Koreańczyk wsunął się pod koc. Moment potem Phichit usiadł przy jego boku. Przejechał palcem po touchpadzie, a Lee mógł zobaczyć na ekranie jakieś ścieżki, okna i inne dziwne rzeczy. Ujrzał też ramkę, w której była uśmiechnięta twarz smagłego mężczyzny.

                Zwinął się w kulkę, układając głowę na udzie Chulanonta, który przebiegł palcami przez jego włosy oraz pogładził go po ramieniu. W następnej chwili Taj sięgnął po kolejne pocky, które włożył do ust i błyskawicznie schrupał.

                - Kolejny aspekt twojej pracy? – zagadnął Seung Gil.

                - Yhym – mruknął Phichit w odpowiedzi. – Ja pracuję dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. No… Chyba że akurat śpię.

                - To musi być męczące – stwierdził Lee, przyglądając się szybko przeskakującym klatkom na ekranie.

                - Są takie chwile – przyznał Taj, wykonując kilka kliknięć i przesunięć. – Ale takie są uroki tego zawodu. To praca, która cię pochłania, jednak jesteś panem i władcą swojego losu. Nikt ci nie mówi, co masz robić.

                - Ja bym tak nie potrafił – uznał Koreańczyk.       

                - Bo stary jesteś – odpowiedział jego ukochany żartobliwym tonem.

                - Ej. Wcale nie jestem taki stary – oburzył się Seung Gil, spoglądając na niego z dołu, a Phichit uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco i pochylił, by złożyć całusa na jego czole. Po piętnastu minutach filmik został zmontowany i zapisywał się.

                - Pójdę wziąć szybki prysznic i wracam do ciebie – oświadczył Taj, znów przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Wstał z łóżka, zostawiając Lee samego, i wyszedł, lekko przymykając za sobą drzwi do sypialni.

                Seung Gil westchnął i wyciągnął się na wygodnym materacu, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł tak dobrze mu znany korzenny zapach. Jęknął cicho, bo brakowało jeszcze tylko przyjemnego ciepła ciała Phichita. Tak bardzo odpłynął, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy smagły mężczyzna wrócił. Nic więc dziwnego, że krzyknął krótko, czując dłoń przesuwającą się po jego plecach.

                Oderwał głowę od poduszki i spojrzał w czekoladowe, błyszczące radością oczy. Jego twarz dla odmiany zalał dorodny rumieniec.

                - Myślałem, że to za mną tęskniłeś – stwierdził Taj, wyłączając muzykę, laptop i na powrót wskakując pod koc. – A tu proszę. Przegrałem z poduszką.

                - Jesteś okropny – burknął Seung Gil w materiał poszewki.

                - Przepraszam – odpowiedział tylko Chulanont, otaczając go ramieniem i składając pocałunek na jego odsłoniętym karku. Odchylił lekko kołnierzyk piżamy, którą Koreańczyk miał na sobie, by mieć dostęp do większego kawałka skóry. Lee tylko zagryzł dolną wargę i zadrżał, kiedy poczuł dłoń wsuwającą się pod materiał.

                - Phichit – odezwał się, przekręcając się na bok. Gdy zobaczył pytający wzrok, zmieszał się lekko i przeczesał palcami grzywkę, pozwalając jej opaść na czoło. – Um… Ja… Bo ten…

                - Nie chcesz? – spytał Taj wprost, a Lee zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Głupio było mu odmówić, ale nie czuł się na siłach. Nie spał dobrze od dwóch dni i naprawdę marzył tylko o tym, żeby wreszcie dobrze się wyspać. A teraz, gdy to wszystko przeszło mu przez myśl, naprawdę odniósł wrażenie, jakby był już stary.

                - Hej. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie – stwierdził łagodnie jego chłopak, dla odmiany odgarniając mu grzywkę z oczu. – Ale w zamian chcę ci skraść kolejnego całusa.

                - Możesz mnie z nich okradać, kiedy chcesz i ile razy zechcesz – odparł zawstydzony Seung Gil, a moment potem został namiętnie pocałowany.

                Opadł na poduszki, a Chulanont przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Ich nogi splotły się pod kocem, a on oddał pieszczotę najlepiej, jak tylko mógł. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, wtulił się w pierś ukochanego. Phichit od razu wplótł mu palce we włosy i zaczął się nimi bawić.

                To tego mu brakowało. Tych delikatnych pieszczot, tego korzennego zapachu i ciepła najbliższej mu osoby. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy tak bardzo uzależnił się od tego wszystkiego i to w tak krótkim czasie. Niemniej jednak, było to niezmiernie przyjemne i mógłby tak zostać do końca życia. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął w objęciach Taja.

**3.**

                Seung Gil był tak podekscytowany świąteczną kolacją z Phichitem, że od ponad pół godziny zastanawiał się, co na siebie włożyć. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie miał dylematy niczym nastolatka, która właśnie wybiera się na randkę z największym przystojniakiem w całej szkole. Uśmiechnął się na swoje porównanie, bo cóż… Phichit poniekąd był tym przystojniakiem.

                Westchnął i przebiegł palcami przez swoje ciemne włosy, które wciąż były wilgotne. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na czarne spodnie i pomarańczową koszulę, na którą założył biały sweter. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i, zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda, poszedł do łazienki. Wysuszył i ułożył włosy, a następnie założył na nos okulary.

                Wziął telefon oraz klucze, po czym udał się do kuchni, gdzie stało papierowe pudełko. Zabrał je ze sobą i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zszedł po schodach, jak zawsze kierując się pod numer trzysta dwa. Gdy podszedł do drzwi, od razu dotarły do niego przyjemne zapachy. Zapewne Taj gotował.

                Zapukał i już kilka chwil później na progu stanął Phichit w beżowym golfie i czarnych spodniach. Uśmiech od razu zawitał na jego twarz, a Lee go odwzajemnił. Wszedł do środka, zaproszony gestem, i podał ukochanemu pudełko.

                - Co to? – zapytał Chulanont, odbierając pakunek.

                - Sam zobaczysz – odpowiedział Seung Gil, uśmiechając się i wchodząc w głąb mieszkania. Pachniało dobrym jedzeniem, które gotowało się na kuchni. Stół był już nakryty. Koreańczyka zastanawiało jednak, dlaczego nakryć jest aż cztery.

                - Wow. Ciasto truskawkowe! – usłyszał rozradowany głos Taja i zerknął przez ramię. Widząc radość ukochanego, uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

                - To tradycja tu w Japonii, więc pomyślałem, że upiekę – wyznał, a Phichit złożył soczystego buziaka na jego policzku.

                - Jesteś cudowny – oznajmił zaraz potem i ujął jego dłonie w swoje. – I pragnę dodać, że wyglądasz dziś powalająco.

                - D-Dziękuję – odparł lekko zawstydzony Lee i przeczesał grzywkę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, gdzie dostrzegł już rozwieszone ozdoby. Została tylko choinka w donicy, przy której stały kolorowe pudła.

                - Pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie razem ją ubrać, co ty na to? – zaproponował Phichit, a Koreańczyk przytaknął tylko w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się radośnie.

                Podeszli pod żywe drzewko i zaczęli otwierać pudła. Były w nich kolorowe bombki, łańcuchy i lampki. Zaczęli od tych ostatnich, rozciągając je na gałązkach. Potem zabrali się za bombki. Seung Gilowi zdecydowanie podobały się te klasyczne w odcieniach złota, srebra i czerwieni. Tymczasem Taj wybierał wszystkie co bardziej fikuśne i wzorzyste. Koniec końców więc, efekt ich wspólnego ubierania choinki był, hmmm, interesujący.

                - Wygląda… ciekawie – skomentował Phichit, gdy skończyli, a Lee przekrzywił lekko głowę. Tak. Owszem. Wyglądało to dość nietuzinkowo.

                - Podoba mi się – uznał, wtulając się w ukochanego. – Jest nasza.

                - Zdjęcie na instagrama? – zapytał Chulanont, biorąc swój telefon. Koreańczyk przytaknął i obaj stanęli na tle choinki. Młodszy mężczyzna przycisnął usta do jego policzka, po czym zrobił zdjęcie. Seung Gil zerknął przez ramię na ukochanego, patrząc jak ten kadruje fotografię, dodaje filtry i ustawia światłocień. Taj wyraźnie znał się na tym i umiał wykorzystać nawet tak mały zasób efektów. Zdjęcie było naprawdę ładne i wyszedł na nim dobrze.

                - Może też powinienem założyć sobie konto na tym portalu – stwierdził, patrząc jak szybko pojawiają się serduszka oraz pierwsze komentarze.

                - O tak, tak. To bardzo dobry pomysł – odparł Phichit nad wyraz entuzjastycznie.

                - Ale pod warunkiem, że to ty będziesz robił mi zdjęcia – zastrzegł Lee, a jego chłopak zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.

                - To da się załatwić. – Taj puścił mu oczko i wyciągnął dłoń. – Telefon poproszę.

                Seung Gil podał ukochanemu sprzęt, a on w kilka sekund ściągnął aplikację i założył mu konto. Następnie zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, które wstawili jako pierwsze oraz ustawili je na profilowe. Wtedy Phichit wziął własny telefon i wszedł w dopiero co wstawione zdjęcie przy choince, by je edytować. Oznaczył na nim Koreańczyka, który w następnej chwili zaczął dostawać powiadomienia.

                - Och – wyrwało mu się, gdy nagle przybyło mu kilkunastu obserwatorów. Smagły mężczyzna spojrzał mu przez ramię.

                - To Yuuri – odparł Taj, wciskając niebieski przycisk, tak by on też mógł obserwować Japończyka. – A to...

                - Kim jest v-nikiforov? – spytał Lee, klikając w nazwę i spoglądając na zdjęcia jakiegoś Europejczyka, który zdecydowanie przebywał w Japonii.

                - Zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo Chulanont i ucałował ukochanego, po czym udał się do kuchni, by dopieścić jedzenie. Koreańczyk rozsiadł się na kanapie, przeglądając nową aplikację, podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna zaparzył mu herbaty. Podziękował za nią skinieniem głowy i zaraz potem odłożył telefon na stolik. Upił kilka łyków, a następnie podniósł się i udał do kuchni.

                - Pomóc ci w czymś? – spytał, opierając się o blat. Phichit podszedł do niego z zamyśloną miną, po czym złapał go pod brodę i pocałował w usta. W chwilę potem objął Koreańczyka w talii, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, a ten oddał namiętną pieszczotę, wsuwając wolną dłoń na jego kark.

                - Zaraz rozleję – wydukał Seung Gil, kiedy Taj przeniósł się z pocałunkami na linię jego szczęki. W tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Obaj spojrzeli na genkan. Phichit złożył jeszcze jeden pocałunek na jego policzku i skierował się ku drzwiom.

                Na dźwięk głosów dochodzących z przedsionka, Lee opuścił kuchnię, zatrzymując się przy jednym z krzeseł. Zaraz potem do pomieszczenia wszedł Katsuki, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i żartując w najlepsze z Phichitem. Seung Gil zmieszał się, po raz nie wiedzieć który przeczesując palcami grzywkę i poprawiając okulary. Spojrzał jednak na nich kątem oka i dostrzegł, jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi ktoś jeszcze.

                Był to wysoki mężczyzna o niezwykle jasnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Miał dość ostre rysy twarzy, a jego uśmiech był olśniewający i niezwykle wręcz czarujący. To był ten sam człowiek, którego chwilę temu widział na zdjęciach w aplikacji.

                - Seung Gil, to Viktor Nikiforov. Narzeczony Yuuriego. – Chulanont przedstawił obcokrajowca.

                - N-Narze-... czony – zająknął się Lee w odpowiedzi.

                - Tak. Nadal jesteś zazdrosny o Katsukiego? – zapytał Phichit, podchodząc do ukochanego i obejmując go ramieniem w talii. On, zawstydzony i zarumieniony po same czubki uszu, spuścił wzrok. Taj zaśmiał się przyjaźnie i potarł jego ramię.

                - Ktoś jest zazdrosny o Yuuriego? – odezwał się jasnowłosy, na co Katsuki machnął tylko ręką i wymruczał, że nie ma o co się martwić, po czym oddelegował go wraz z Tajem do kuchni, by przyniósł dla nich coś do picia.

                - P-Przepraszam za moje zachowanie – bąknął Seung Gil, zerkając na Japończyka, gdy ten... Viktor podążył za Chulanontem.

                - Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Yuuri. – Phichit mi potem wszystko wytłumaczył. Znaczy… Opowiedział mi, co stało się między tobą a twoim poprzednim partnerem. To przykre, ale wiedz, że on taki nie jest. Co jak co, ale on świata poza tobą nie widzi.

                - Wiem – odparł cicho Lee i lekko się zarumienił. Moment potem dołączył do nich Viktor, który podał Katsukiemu kubek z herbatą. Ten mu podziękował i ucałował go w policzek.

                Seung Gil pomógł ukochanemu przynieść potrawy do stołu. Gdy zobaczył pośród nich gyozę, na samą myśl ślinka mu pociekła. To było coś, co naprawdę uwielbiał w kuchni Taja. Do tego zostały postawione tokkuri z podgrzanym sake. Szykowała się naprawdę dobra kolacja.

                Chulanont usiadł obok Koreańczyka, a po przeciwnej stronie zasiedli Viktor z Yuurim. Pożyczyli sobie smacznego i Lee wręcz rzucił się na pierożki. Zostało to skomentowane przyjaznymi śmiechami, a on znów cały się zarumienił. To nie była jego wina, że tak bardzo mu smakowały.

                Kolacja okazała się pyszna, a jego ciasto też zostało docenione. Katsukiemu aż oczy się zaświeciły, a uszy trzęsły, gdy pochłaniał swój kawałek. Nawet rosyjski gość docenił wypiek, chwaląc smak i puszystość biszkoptu. Schlebiło mu to i upił łyk nalanego dla niego sake.

                Po kolacji całą czwórką przenieśli się do stolika w salonie. Phichit włączył przyjemną muzykę oraz przyniósł gry planszowe. Wybrali coś ciekawego, od czasu do czasu podjadając przekąski, a i alkohol z czasem też zaczął lać się częściej. Nawet Seung Gil ośmielił się na kilka kieliszków więcej niż powinien. Uznał jednak, że może sobie na to pozwolić. Bo czemu by nie – w końcu był dorosły.

**4.**

                Po wyjściu Yuuriego z Viktorem Seung Gil wraz z Phichitem przenieśli się do sypialni. Taj przyniósł resztę ciasta truskawkowego, które zostało im z kolacji oraz butelkę dobrego wina. Popijali je, kontynuując grę, a z telewizora sączyła się muzyka, nadawana na jakimś kanale. Było miło i przyjemnie do momentu, kiedy w głowie Koreańczyka zaczęło wirować. Młodszy mężczyzna musiał to zauważyć, bo stwierdził, że na dzisiaj koniec i pójdzie teraz pod prysznic. Lee przytaknął mu wtedy i pomógł składać planszówkę.

                Gdy Phichit opuścił pokój, Koreańczyk rzucił się na łóżko. Pachniało jego ukochanym i na chwilę przymknął oczy, kolejny raz napawając się tym przyjemnym, korzennym zapachem. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, po czym podciągnął na łokciach. Wtedy w oczy rzucił mu się pewien przedmiot. Było to pudełko w kształcie sześcianu, zapakowane w błyszczący, czerwony papier i przewiązane białą wstążką. Lee domyślił się, że to zapewne prezent gwiazdkowy dla niego. A obiecali sobie przecież, że nie będą się niczym obdarowywać.

                Mimo to wyciągnął dłoń i sięgnął po pakunek. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zobaczył, że upominek został starannie zapakowany - jakby Phichit spędził nad tym całe godziny. Seung Gil potrząsnął pudełkiem, a w środku coś zagrzechotało. Był ciekaw co to, niemniej odłożył prezent na miejsce. Jeśli był przeznaczony dla niego, to prędzej czy później go otrzyma.

                Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zdjął okulary, póki jeszcze w miarę trzeźwo myślał. Nie chciał ich przypadkiem zbić, a miał niejasną świadomość, że wypił o kilka kieliszków wina za dużo. Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do szafy, która miała drzwi z lustrem. Wtedy zobaczył swoje odbicie. Pomarańczowa koszula wychodziła mu ze spodni, oczy się szkliły, a na policzkach malowały się dorodne rumieńce. Przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, po czym przebiegł palcami przez włosy, robiąc w nich bałagan.

                - Powinienem się przebrać – westchnął i otworzył szafę. Ubrania były schludnie poukładane i posegregowane. Koszule oraz kardigany wisiały na wieszakach, pod nimi znajdowały się poskładane spodnie. Swetry oraz bluzki znajdowały się na półkach, również starannie poskładane i poukładane.

                Lee stłumił westchnienie podziwu, po czym przesunął palcami po swetrach. Miał do nich słabość, naprawdę je lubił i sam miał ich sporo w swojej szafie. Niewiele myśląc, zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wyciągnął miękki, bordowy sweter Phichita. Przycisnął go do twarzy i wziął głęboki wdech. Poczuł woń limonkowego płynu do płukania i nutę lawendy. Był to kompletnie inny aromat od tego, do którego przywykł, a jednak mimo wszystko pasował do smagłego mężczyzny.

                Koreańczyk stał tak przez chwilę, napawając się przyjemnym zapachem, po czym wciągnął sweter na siebie. Ubiór był przyjemnie miękki dla skóry, ale też trochę za duży. Opadał mu na pośladki, a z rękawów wystawały tylko czubki palców wskazującego, środkowego i serdecznego. Seung Gil zachichotał na to pod nosem i spojrzał na swoje odbicie.

                W swoim mniemaniu wyglądał całkiem pociągająco. Otoczył się ramionami i spróbował zrobić seksowną minę, ale wyszedł mu tylko bliżej nieokreślony grymas. Westchnął na to z niezadowoleniem. Nie bardzo potrafił być powabny. Wtedy jednak jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na butelce wina i pustych kieliszkach stojących na szafce nocnej. Podszedł do niej i wlał resztki trunku do kieliszka, który ujął w dłoń. Tak przygotowany wrócił do lustra.

                Teraz wyglądał lepiej. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Przeczesał jeszcze włosy, próbując zrobić na głowie artystyczny nieład. Upił łyk alkoholu i naciągnął sweter nieco niżej. Ponownie spróbował być choć trochę pociągający, przygryzł więc kciuk i spojrzał na swoje odbicie spod grzywki. To wtedy dostrzegł w lustrze Phichita, który stanął w wejściu do sypialni.

                Seung Gil odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie i zachwiał, jednak szybko złapał równowagę. Zlustrował wzrokiem ukochanego, który miał na sobie szare spodnie od dresu i białą koszulkę. Na  ramiona zarzucił sobie ręcznik, a włosy były wilgotne po prysznicu.

                - Jestem wystarczająco kuszący, panie Chulanont? – zapytał, uśmiechając się i próbując zrobić powabną pozę. Taj otaksował go od stóp po sam czubek głowy spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

                - I to jeszcze jak, panie Lee – odrzekł, zdejmując ręcznik z ramion i rzucając go na ramę łóżka w jego nogach. Następnie podszedł do Koreańczyka, wyjął mu kieliszek z dłoni i odstawił na szafkę nocną. Przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując w talii i złożył na jego ustach zachłanny pocałunek.

                Seung Gil od razu go odwzajemnił, wsuwając dłonie na ramiona młodszego mężczyzny. Ten przycisnął go do zamkniętych drzwi szafy, wsuwając kolano między jego uda. Lee jęknął krótko w odpowiedzi i mocniej zacisnął palce na barkach Phichita, po czym rozchylił wargi, dając przyzwolenie na pogłębienie pocałunku. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję ze strony ukochanego, który wsunął język w jego usta i zaczął penetrować ich każdy zakamarek. Koreańczyk poczuł, że miękną mu kolana.

                Tymczasem Taj zjechał dłońmi w dół jego ciała. Przesunął nimi po pośladkach, na których mocniej zacisnął palce, po czym przeniósł się na uda. Mocno chwycił za nie Lee i podciągnął, przyciskając go do drzwi, on zaś oplótł nogi wokół jego talii, a dłonie bezwiednie wsunęły się na kark i za kołnierzyk koszulki Phichita.

                - Seung Gil – wysapał Chulanont, pomiędzy drobnymi pocałunkami, które składał na twarzy ukochanego. – Seung Gil. Pragnę cię.

                - To mnie weź – odpowiedział Lee bez cienia wahania.

                Nie minęło kilka chwil od tych słów, a został rzucony na łóżko. Złapał za krańce swetra, próbując ukryć, jak bardzo podniecony jest całą tą sytuacją. Jednak Taj od razu odsunął jego ręce i wsunął dłoń na krocze Lee.

                - Ktoś tu się podekscytował – wymruczał i przygryzł wargę Koreańczyka. – Jesteś twardy.

                Seung Gil zarumienił się mocno, a moment potem sapnął, gdy dłonie Phichita pewnie wsunęły się pod sweter i podwinęły go w górę. Dotyk Taja zostawiał gorące ślady na jego skórze, a te przyprawiały go o przyjemne dreszcze oraz gęsią skórkę, widoczną gołym okiem. Lee przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, kiedy poczuł, jak usta ukochanego otaczają jego sutek.

                Taj nie szczędził mu pieszczot. Jego długie palce zwinnie przebiegały po ciele, zostawiając na nim palące smugi, a usta pozostawiły także kilka bardziej niegrzecznych śladów na biodrach w postaci malinek. Seung Gil zaś co i rusz wzdychał z przyjemności, jakiej dostarczał mu młodszy mężczyzna. Szybko też ściągnął z Chulanonta koszulkę i dotknął ciepłej, ciemnej skóry.

                Lee wplótł palce w ciemne włosy ukochanego, kiedy ten wpił się ponownie w jego usta. Szarpał lekko za miękkie kosmyki, po czym przesunął dłońmi na smagły kark. Czuł, jak jego umysł powoli pustoszy rozkosz, która zaczęła rozlewać się po jego ciele.

                Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wygiął się lekko, gdy Taj scałowywał ścieżkę w dół jego piersi. Zatrzymał się tuż przed linią bokserek, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki. Jego spojrzenie było dzikie i pełne pożądania, na co Lee przygryzł tylko wargę i poruszył się niecierpliwie.

                - Bioderka – wychrypiał Phichit, a on wypełnił jego prośbę. Taj zsunął bieliznę z jego bioder, złożywszy kilka pocałunków na wewnętrznych stronach ud. Moment potem bokserki wylądowały gdzieś na podłodze. W ślad za nimi powędrował bordowy sweter, który dotąd miał na sobie, a także spodnie i bielizna Phichita.

                - A teraz na brzuch – zakomenderował Taj, łapiąc go za kostkę. Lee przekręcił o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zacisnął dłonie na poduszce, którą podsunął sobie pod brodę. Phichit szerzej rozsunął mu nogi i przejechał dłońmi w górę talii. Dotyk elektryzował jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Seung Gil nie mógł spojrzeć mu w twarz.

                - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – wymruczał Chulanont do ucha Koreańczyka, który lekko przekręcił głowę, by go widzieć choćby kątem oka. W następnej chwili zakrzyknął krótko, gdy coś chłodnego spłynęło na jego plecy.

                - Obiecuję, że będzie przyjemnie – oświadczył Taj, a Lee mógł tylko usłyszeć, jak pociera o siebie dłońmi, które zaraz potem dotknęły jego pleców, rozprowadzając po nich tajemniczą ciecz. Otoczył ich przyjemny kokosowo-morelowy zapach. Do tego Seung Gil czuł przyjemne ciepło z każdym pociągnięciem dłoni Phichita, które masowały jego plecy, od bioder po same łopatki.

                Mruknął z przyjemności, kiedy Taj przeniósł się z masażem na jego ramiona, a następnie wrócił na plecy, by zjechać poniżej bioder. Zwinne dłonie prześliznęły się po jego pośladkach, prosto na uda, gdzie Phichit mocniej zaciskał palce. Kolejne westchnienie rozkoszy uciekło spomiędzy warg Koreańczyka i całkowicie oddał się przyjemności.

                Zrelaksował się do tego stopnia, że prawie odpłynął. Wtedy jednak poczuł dłonie Taja na swoich pośladkach. Moment potem Chulanont przeszedł do rzeczy i powoli wsunął w niego palec. Lee jęknął cicho i odrobinę się spiął. Dłonie wróciły na poduszkę, gdzie zacisnęły się mocno.

                - W porządku? – zapytał Phichit z cieniem niepokoju.

                - T-Tak – wydusił Seung Gil w odpowiedzi. – P-Po prostu nie spodziewałem się.

                - Zrelaksuj się – odszepnął Taj i, powoli poruszając w nim palcem, złożył kilka pocałunków na jego barkach. Następnie przeniósł się z pieszczotami na szyję, przebiegając wolną dłonią po talii, by ostatecznie zacisnąć ją na biodrze. Wtedy wyprostował się i dołożył drugi palec.

                Seung Gil otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał. Do momentu, aż Phichit nie zaczął znów się w nim poruszać. Wtedy przeciągły jęk opuścił jego krtań, a on wygiął się tak, że każdy krąg był widoczny na skórze. Poruszył biodrami, tak by Taj jeszcze głębiej w niego wszedł.

                - Phichit – sapnął błagalnie, próbując podciągnąć się na łokciach. Wtedy palce zniknęły.

                - Bioderka wyżej, kochanie – polecił zmysłowo Chulanont, chwytając go w pasie po obu stronach i pomagając mu znaleźć się na czworakach. Lee przekręcił głowę i zobaczył, jak wychyla się po coś do szafki. Moment potem Taj rozdarł niewielkie opakowanie i założył prezerwatywę, a następnie  ponownie złapał go za pośladki i powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić.

                Seung Gil zagryzł dolną wargę, by stłumić swoje jęki, na nic to się jednak nie zdało i już moment później wypełniły one całą sypialnię. Phichit zatrzymał się na chwilę, pozwalając mu się przyzwyczaić, a w międzyczasie złożył kilka słodkich pocałunków na jego plecach. Koreańczyk spojrzał za siebie, przekręcając głowę w bok i domagając się porządnego pocałunku, który dostał natychmiast. Był trochę niechlujny, pełen namiętności i uczuć.

                Phichit wreszcie zaczął się w nim poruszać, a on nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich jęków. W głowie wciąż szumiało mu od alkoholu, a przyjemność, jakiej doświadczał, powoli doprowadzała go do granic. Cały drżał, grzywka zaczęła kleić mu się do czoła, czuł gorąc na twarzy, ale także w ciele. W końcu Taj trafił w prostatę i Seung Gil opadł na poduszki, jęcząc przeciągle jego imię. Gdy zaś młodszy mężczyzna sięgnął do jego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, poddał się kompletnie i pozwolił, by ekstaza zalała jego ciało. Doszedł kilka chwil potem z imieniem ukochanego na ustach. Chulanont zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jego biodrach i wykonał kilka mocniejszych pchnięć, by samemu szczytować z przeciągłym jękiem.

                Lee opadł na prawy bok, oddychając ciężko. W głowie kręciło mu się od nadmiaru przyjemności i wypitego alkoholu. Phichit wyplątał się spomiędzy jego nóg i na miękkich kolanach podszedł do kosza, gdzie wyrzucił prezerwatywę. Po drodze zgarnął ręcznik, by ułożyć go w miejscu, gdzie doszedł Koreańczyk.

                - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Taj, odgarniając mu z twarzy włosy, gdy wszedł na łóżko za nim i przekręcił na plecy. Seung Gil skinął mu tylko głową, czując rumieniec rozkwitający na policzkach. Moment potem wtulił się w ciepłe ciało smagłego mężczyzny i zamknął oczy. Odpłynął po kilku chwilach, wycieńczony dzisiejszym dniem. Był pełen wrażeń, tego nie dało się ukryć.

**5.**

                Łóżko, w którym spał, było przyjemnie ciepłe, jednak nie umiał tego docenić przez samopoczucie. W głowie pulsował mu nieprzyjemny ból, zaś w ustach miał sucho. Powoli uniósł powieki i zamrugał, gdy światło zakłuło go w oczy. Dawno nie czuł się tak źle i skarcił się w myślach za wypicie tak dużej ilości alkoholu. Nie powinien był pić tych kolejnych kieliszków, kiedy wiedział, jak to się skończy.

                 Podniósł się z wolna do pozycji siedzącej i jęknął cicho, czując ból w biodrach. Złapał się w dole pleców i skrzywił. Dopiero potem przypomniał sobie, skąd wziął się ten ból. Zawstydzony, opadł ponownie na poduszki i skrył w nich twarz. Jednak uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nigdy nie czul się tak błogo i dobrze podczas stosunku. Z nikim. Nawet z przygodnymi mężczyznami, jakich czasem – rzadko - miewał. Phichit wiedział, jak go rozpieścić i podobało mu się to.

                Znów ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał dookoła. Taj najwyraźniej posprzątał wszystkie ślady ich wieczornych igraszek. Szafa była zamknięta, a kieliszki oraz butelka po winie zniknęły z szafki nocnej. Jego ubrania, tak jak i bordowy sweter, leżały złożone w nogach łóżka. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok.

                Przesunął się na kraniec materaca i sięgnął po bieliznę, którą wsunął na biodra. Następnie założył spodnie, podnosząc się z miejsca. Sięgnął po pomarańczową koszulę, ale ręka zatrzymała się tuż nad nią. Przygryzł wargę, spoglądając z namysłem na bordowy sweter, który wczoraj tak bardzo mu się spodobał.

                - Skoro go zostawił, to chyba mogę założyć – mruknął do siebie, podejmując decyzję. Wciągnął sweter przez głowę, okrążył łóżko i sięgnął po okulary, które wsunął na nos.

                Ziewając i przebiegając palcami przez swoje ciemne włosy, wyszedł z sypialni, po czym skierował się do salonu. Sączyła się stamtąd muzyka, zapewne z jakiegoś programu telewizyjnego. Wyjrzał zza rogu i zobaczył Phichita kręcącego się po kuchni i nucącego pod nosem. Lekko uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a do jego nozdrzy dotarły przyjemne zapachy.

                - Dzień dobry – odezwał się i w końcu wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Taj spojrzał na niego i posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

                - Dzień dobry – rzekł w odpowiedzi. – Jak się czujesz? Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego?

                - Tak. Głowa mi zaraz wysiądzie. I wody – odparł Lee, wchodząc za ladę i opierając się o blat. – Za dużo wczoraj wypiłem.

                - Yhm – mruknął Chulanont i wyciągnął z szafki pudełko. Dał tabletkę ukochanemu, a z lodówki wyciągnął małą butelkę wody mineralnej. – A twoje biodra?

                - T-Też trochę bolą, ale jest do zniesienia – wyjąkał zmieszany Koreańczyk, odbierając wodę i upijając kilka łyków chłodnego napoju. Był jak zbawienie na jego suche gardło. Odstawił butelkę na blat i dalej przyglądał się Tajowi, który przygotowywał dla nich śniadanie.

                - Pomóc ci? – spytał w końcu.

                - Właściwie… – zaczął Phichit, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę, w dłoni trzymając upominek, który Seung Gil znalazł wczoraj na szafce nocnej. – Właściwie możesz to otworzyć. Wiem, że mieliśmy sobie nie robić prezentów, ale chciałem się odkuć za tego pluszowego misia na mikołajki.

                - Nie musiałeś – odpowiedział Koreańczyk, ale przyjął prezent. Odwiązał białą wstążkę i rozdarł papier. Jego oczom ukazało się czarne pudełko. Podniósł wieczko, a w środku dostrzegł klucz. Zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął go, przyglądając mu się z obu stron.

                - Klucz – stwierdził oczywistość.

                - Tak. Do mojego mieszkania – wytłumaczył Chulanont. – To nie znaczy, że musisz się wprowadzać. Po prostu jakbyś chciał wpaść do mnie.

                - P-Phichit..! – Seung Gil wyjąkał nieskładnie jego imię i rzucił mu się na szyję. W odpowiedzi dostał mocny uścisk, a kiedy się odsunął, złożył pocałunek na ustach ukochanego.

                - Kocham cię – wyznał, uśmiechając się uroczo, a Taj zamrugał zaskoczony. – Co?

                - Nic. Po prostu pierwszy raz mi to powiedziałeś. – odpowiedział Phichit i ucałował go jeszcze raz. Lee z radością wciągnął w nozdrza znajomy korzenno-świąteczny zapach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.


End file.
